Cupid Did Me Wrong
by Kint0
Summary: Kagome has had many abusive realationships. Her step dad & pass two boyfriends. She decides that cupid hates her & Kami want her to suffer for what? She stays away from most all boys but can Inuyasha change her fear into love? It's humor & lemons beware
1. I had it with you

Okay i started a new story and go back and read Hate You Love You. Thanks to  for romance. Thanks for the confidence bust!!! So on with the new story!!!!!!!!

* * *

Cupid Did Me Wrong

Kagome ran into her room and locked the door. She laid on her bed and started to cry. Why did her brother have to go through that? Why wasn't she there to take it for him.

Once again her dad(AN: it's her step father) had beaten her brother but worst than before. She felt horrible physically and mentally from what happened to her too. Why didn't her mom ever do anything to stop it? Was she too afraid of him? "Now it wouldn't be that way anymore" she thought. She cried her self to sleep thinking of the horrible incident.

"_Mom, I'm home!" Kagome yelled walking into her house._

_She had just got her report card and had got all As. A 3.9 average to be exact. _

_She went to the kitchen and saw her mom cooking. She had the saddest look on her face. It made Kagome frown. _

"_What's wrong mom," Kagome asked._

"_Your father is not feeling well. He lost some of his higher customers to some competitors." Her mom explained._

"_Oh…" Was all Kagome said._

"_That means he's in a bad mood and I hate when his in them," Kagome thought. Kagome decided to help her mom and cook dinner. When the rice was done, Kagome went to set the table. Her head snapped up when she noticed something._

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes honey," Her mom answer._

"_Where's Souta," She asked walking into the kitchen._

_Her mom stiffened up, "He's….he's at…the hos…hospital," Her mom told her._

_Kagome walked up to her mom and saw her face. She was sobbing softly, "Why?" Kagome asked again._

"_Your father-," Kagome's mom began explaining when she got cut off._

"_AKIKO," Her Dad screamed coming around the corner._

"_Yes honey," Her mom asked shaking._

"_What were you two talking about," He asked in a stern voice._

"_Um…Uh…Kagome wanted to know where her brother was so I as mentioning it to her to reassure her," Akiko started shaking even more._

"_Why do you insist on lying to me, my sweet Akiko," The man smiled wickedly slowly walking towards her._

_Kagome was stuck in her spot not knowing what she should do. She backed up a little behind her mother._

"_I'm not Naraku. I'd never lie to you," She said._

"_Are you so sure? So than do you like it when I do this," He asked grabbing her roughly by the crouch area._

_She just nodded trying to relax from the pain she was feeling._

"_Oh really," Naraku forced a rough kiss on her, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head backwards. _

_He moved lips to her neck and Akiko looked at her daughter and saw the fear in her eyes. She didn't want her to witness this. She was only thirteen. Akiko mouthed the word 'run' to her daughter pleading she would listen. They didn't take those class for nothing(AN: the took sign language class)._

_Kagome didn't move. She was stuck in her spot. "Why did mom have to remarry to such a jerk," She wondered. She remembered that it was their only opinion because they needed money to keep the shrine going. _

_Kagome decided she had enough. She back up to the wall than pushed off. It gave her enough force to push Naraku off her mother and a couple feet back. _

_Naraku was in a confused stated. _

_Akiko looked at her daughter than shouted, "Run!"_

_They both took off in different direction. This snapped Naraku back to reality. "That little bitch pushed me," He began to get anger thinking about it. He decided who he want to go after. He ran in the direction that Kagome had went in. He stopped in the hall way. There were three doors. One for the bathroom, the laundry room, and his office._

_He thought of the place that he'd most likely not look. It was his off. He walked in and looked around. She probably wasn't in there. He stayed quiet and listened for breathing. He heard some heavy quiet breathing coming from his printer closet. He opened he door and found Kagome. She look up at him scared. He grinned at her and looked as if he had found treasure. "Oh how it'd be nice to take her." He thought sickly. Naraku grabbed Kagome by the hair and dragged her into the living._

_She had began crying from the pain but one thing that stopped her from breaking down was that she knew her mom was okay. _

_Naraku threw Kagome against the TV. She fell to the floor. Her head was throbbing so bad giving her a terrible headache._

"_How'd you like that my little bitch," Naraku asked walking up to her. _

_He knelt down and pinned her to the ground than whispered in her ear, "Do you mind if I take you."_

_Kagome eyes widened in fear. She tried to push him off her but got a slap in the face. Soon he had his hand up her shirt and was kissing her neck. She tried to push him back again but he punch her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He took that as the time to kiss her. She started crying until she heard someone say, "Get off her."_

_Both Naraku and Kagome looked up. It was her mom, Akiko. She was holding a gun in her hand and had it aim at Naraku's head._

"_My sweet Akiko, you'd never shoot me," He got up, "Even if I do this," He kicked Kagome in the ribs._

_Kagome cringed in pain. _

_Naraku stepped over Kagome and walked up to her mother. Akiko started shaking._

"_Back up," She said, "I will shoot you."_

"_Oh really," Naraku grabbed the gun from her and threw it away._

_He then punched her in the face making her fall to the floor, "Don't ever point a weapon at me again my love."_

_Kagome saw the gun by her feet. She began to sit up and felt like she was being pricked all on her torso. She ignore it as best she could as she reached for the gun. She finally got hold of it after a few seconds. Kagome tried to stand when she realize her headache wasn't gone. She shook her head and again tried to ignore the pain. She finally got up after a couple tries. Naraku was to busy yelled and kicking her mom to pay attention to her._

"_This is for the last four years of hell you put us through," Kagome sneered and pulled the trigger._

_Naraku turned just in time for the bullet to meet his chest, "I'm part demon. You can't kill me so easily."_

_He jumped at Kagome and she shot again and again until he fell to the floor. She just keep on shooting him until her mom said, "Stop honey."_

_Kagome dropped the gun and looked at her mom, "I…I….didn't…..mean to…-"  
_

_Her mom cut her off, "its okay sweetie. Let's go to the hospital."_

_The walked out the house squeezing each others hand._

Kagome woke up and stretched. She felt cramped up. It was Friday, the last day before summer break, and she was going to he best friend, Sango's because her mom wanted her to relive some of the stress she had built up inside her.

"I hope I don't regret leaving Souta," Kagome said looking for clothes to get ready for school.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it. If you liked it please tell me so i can keep my confidence for it. Thanks!!


	2. Next day

Okay. I said i'd update yesterday but it's 1 am so it's still practically yesterday but whatever. So I decided to make this a little happier chap. The last chap brought back some bad memories but the sadness was so...so sad.

Well enjoy but it is kinda short.

* * *

Kagome walked downstairs wearing a white thank and jean shorts with her raven hair in a high ponytail. Her chocolate eyes held sadness in them. She went to the kitchen ready to go to school.

"I'm leaving mom," Her voice held sorrow.

She felt horrible. Beyond horrible. But not for killing her step dad but for her not being there to defend her brother. She kissing her mom good-bye and hugged her for a while since she wouldn't see her for a month because her mom bought a ticket for her to go on vacation with Sango's family.

It had to be the saddest day of her life, "Bye mom," She whispered.

Finally letting go, she brought her self to move her feet and go to school. As she got to school she was greeted by her friends, Ayame, Rin, Kinto and no other than Sango.

"Hey guys," Kagome almost whispered.

"We were so worry about you," Rin said hugging her.

"Yeah. We're so glad _he's_ finally other your life," Ayame informed her not wanting to say _his_ name.

"Don't worry. You'll soon forget about it," Sango told her, "All of us will be away on a beach not having a care in the world."

The bell rang.

Kinto sighed, "Yeah. Let's go to class. We don't wanna be late on our last day of middle school."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all walked to class arms wrapped around each other as if not wanting to let go.

~123~

"Finally," Kagome said exiting the school building taking a breath of fresh air.

"I know what you mean. It was stuffy in that building," Rin smiled.

"Yup. So how's house we stopping at first," Sango asked.

"Well not mine. I got my stuff," Kagome said pointing to her backpack.

"I was wondering why you brought your bag," Kinto informed her.

"Well I guess my house since it's only two blocks away," Ayame pointed to the direction of her house.

"Okay," Sango agreed.

They finally made it to Sango house and they're feet were hurting.

~123~

"Kami. I never did so much walking in my life," Kinto said doing a belly flop on Sango's king size bed(AN: They all have a lot of money but they're not millionaires, maybe like high average families).

"I have. Walking up the stairs of Kagome's family's shrine," Rin flopped down right be side her.

The others laughed at the two.

"You guys need something called exercise," Ayame put her bag in Sango's walk-in closet.

"Yeah. And get your head outta those books," Sango said sitting by Kin and combing out her long dark curly brown hair.

Kagome giggled and sat at Sango's desk.

"Sango, you have to tell me how you convinced your dad into giving you the master bedroom.

"Well…let's just say I spent all my allowance buying clothes that need a lot of space," Sango smirked.

"Yeah. I never do that," Kinto said, "I got enough clothes as it is. I only packed half of my closet."

The girls look at her like she was crazy.

"That's not all the clothes you have. You have fucking five bags stuffed of clothes. Not to mention a little carry-on suitcase," Ayame told her stunned.

"What about the huge backpack," Rin asked.

"Accessories and body supplies," Kinto waving her hand like a diva.

"Kagome…how are-" Sango started but got cut off by Kinto's hand to her mouth.

"Don't mention it," Ayame mouthed to her.

"It's okay. I know what she was gonna ask. I'm fine," Kagome said.

Everyone just look at her with concern on their faces.

"I'm serious guys. I know I….well…yeah…whatever… But I'm okay. After all I…did..it….for…for…my family," The tears began forming in Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome," They all said moving from their spots hugging her.

"It's….okay. That's why I'm…on this trip… To forget," Kagome began crying.

"And we'll help," Sango said.

"Yeah. We love you and don't want you hurting so much," Ayame told her.

"Yeah... So can you guys let go. You're squishing me," Kagome smiled.

As soon as they let go she whipped her tears away.

They laugh at her sudden perkiness.

"Anything for you honey," Kinto giggled at her.

"Thanks really for your concern. I'm so happy to go on vacation with you all." Kagome said.

"Like she said, anything for you," Rin told her.

"Girls go to sleep. We leave at five," they heard Sango's dad say.

"Okay," Sango yelled to her dad then turned to the girls, "Japan today, Hawaii tomorrow," She squealed.

They all changed into the night gowns and got into the King size bed hugged Kagome in the middle.

"G'night me loves," Sango said.

"Good night," The other mumbled falling asleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. And i certainly hope it brought the smile back and blow the tears away. Review and the next chap is gonna be loooooooooooooong so give me ideas for HAWII for next chap.

Halla mi peeps.(Oh and if there's any song give them to me. it's for the memory of her horrible past so yeah help me out)


	3. Get up and Ready

Okay sorry for not updating like all week. i'm gonna update hate you love you tomorrow. My internet was down so that's why anyways. tomorrow two chaps for each story as an apology and extra long. but not to mention i'm gonna stop writing crazy fun for right now. i'm discontinuing just stop writing so i guess by september ill strat writing again but i just want to focus on this story and Hate You Love You anyways enjoy this next chap!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

_

_Beep Beep Beep_

Sango rolled over and hit the snooze button. She rolled back over ready to go back to sleep when….

"Wake up losers," A little boy's voice said.

He ran up and started jumping on The bed waking up all the girls.

"Kohaku!" Sango screamed.

"Time for me to go," He jumped off the bed and ran out the door soon followed by Sango.

Kagome stretched as Rin yawned. Kinto got up and started jumping on the bed and Ayame glared daggers at her.

"We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii! Woo Hoo," Kin shouted still jumping.

"Kin, calm down," Rin laughed at her.

"I can't," She told her.

"Well I'll help you," Ayame grabbed her foot and pulled making Kin fall face first almost off the bed.

Ayame, Rin, and Kagome laughed.

"Way to ruin someone's fun," Kin muttered and got off the bed.

"Okay. Up and outta bed," Sango said coming back in the room.

"What did you do to Kohaku," Kagome asked.

"Oh…let's just say he had to deal with some cold rain," Sango grinned evilly.

"Remind me never to mess with her," Ayame whispered to Rin.

Rin giggled at her comment.

"Okay we have three showers so two people are going to have to wait," Sango informed them.

"I call Sango's," Kinto said running into Sango bathroom, with her stuff already in hand, and locking the door.

"Kin, you can't use my-," Sango began but stop when she heard the shower running and shook her head.

"I'll wait for the shower with Sango," Kagome told the others.

"Okay," Were the only responses Ayame and Rin gave.

They took their bath supplies and went out of Sango's room.

"So are you ready for the trip," Sango asked Kagome.

"Yeah. But I only brought like a weeks worth of clothes but my mom gave me money to buy clothes when we get there," Kagome answered going through her backpack for her bath supplies.

"Oh…well you want some of my clothes because kami knows i ain't going to wear all these clothes before I start growing outta them," Sango said.

"Ah….," Kagome stuttered.

"Come on. I got a lot of clothes. Help me out here. I got a couple extra suitcases."

"Uh…." Kagome lookup and saw Sango puppy pout, "Fine, but can I pick out the clothes," Kagome asked.

"Nope," Sango went into her closet.

Kagome walked up to the closet door and saw Sango pulled out a suitcase and start judging clothes and throwing them in there.

"Don't over do it Sango," Kagome said.

All she got was a 'uh huh'. Soon Kin came out of Sango bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

"I'm done Sango," Kin told her looking in the closet, Forget to pack?"

"No. She's packing me some clothes she doesn't want," Kagome informed her.

"Ah…."

"Well that's a really nice outfit," Kagome complimented.

"Really?" Kin looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a black hoodie belly top with a pair of low rider baggy blue jeans and black flip flops.(I have that outfit. It's sexy. Lol.)

"Yeah. Just imagine all the guys looking at you. You have the perfect figure unlike me," Kagome told her.

"Kagome… If you ever insult yourself again I'll tell Ayame and Sango and let them beat you up for it. You have a better figure then me so shut up and go take a shower," Kinto pushed Kagome into the bathroom without another word.

"Okay. I'm don't Kagome," Sango said pulling a huge suitcase out the closet and looked around, "Where is she?"

"Taking a shower. Give me the bags. I'll start bringing them downstairs," Kin grabbed the one from Sango and a couple others, walking out the door.

"I feel refreshed," Rin enter Sango room and grabbed her pink flip flops.

"How come I've never seen you wear that outfit before?" Sango asked looking her up and down.

Rin was wearing a pink T with short sleeves off the shoulder and a white flurry skirt, "Cause I just bought it last weekend."

"Oh… Well I'm going to take my shower," Sango said leaving the room.

Ayame soon enter the room, "How do I look?" She asked.

"Wow. Now that's what I call hot. I think I gonna have to fan myself," Rin pretend her hand was a fan and started flapping it up and down.

Ayame laughed as Kinto came into the room. She looked at Ayame then went to grab the suitcase but not before taking a double take.

"Are we going to a club," Kin asked.

That only made Ayame laughed harder. Ayame was wearing a white halter top with a pair of tight green Capri's.

"Yup," Ayame said still laughing.

The others joined her laughter. When Ayame finally calmed down she grabbed her white and green high-tops and slipped them onto her feet.

"How are should I do my hair?" Rin asked.

"Well, I'm wearing mine down and curly, Ayame's wearing pig tails-" Kinto began but got interrupted by Ayame.

"Oh you know me so well," Ayame smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah. So anyways, Sango's most likely wearing hers in a high pony tail so and Kagome going to wear hers down and wavy so wear yours straight," Kin finished.

"Thanks Kin." Rin thanked than grabbed her hot comb(it's a comb that you either put on the stove or plug in that gets really hot to straighten your hair if you don't already know) and started on her hair.

I'll help you out Kin," Ayame said grabbing a few bags.

They both walked downstairs with the rest of the bags in hand.

Kagome cam out of the bathroom still drying her hair, "Cute outfit," She commented Rin.

"Thanks," Rin turned and looked at her, "You should speak for yourself. Can I ever borrow that skirt?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered.

She was wearing a red tank with a long flurry white skirt(I have the skirt I'm talking about and lord knows it cute) and a pair of white flats.

When Rin was done Sango finally came back into the room.

"Took you long enough," Rin said.

"You know how you need your beauty sleep, well I need my diva shower," Sango told her.(My friend says that. She's cocky)

"Makes no sense," Kagome giggled.

"Whatever." Sango just walked into her closet to get her black and pink pumas that match her pink with black flowers dress with double spaghetti straps.

When she came back out she grabbed a white flower hair tie(It a hair tie with a flower on it) and put her hair in a high pony tail.

"Kin was right," Rin said shaking her head.

"'bout what?" Sango asked.

"How everyone hair style was gonna be," Rin told her.

"Girls let's go," They heard Sango's dad call.

"Okay," Sango yelled back to her dad than faced the others, "Where's Ayame and Kin anyways?"

"Downstairs most likely in the car already," Rin got up and walk out the door.

Sango looked at Kagome, "You sure you don't want to go home?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'm fine.

"Okay. Well let's have a good vacation," Sango looped her arm into Kagome's and walked out her room shutting off the lights.

* * *

You'd would wonder how Kagome would be able to cope when she just kill her step father. Well think. If you step father abuse you and everything wouldnt you be able to cope after killing him. I know i would. So anyways i hope you liked it. Review plz. oh and i still need a song for next chap for when they're riding in the car and it's suppose to help bring back memories and be sad so help me plz!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Long Ride

I said two chaps so don't stop reading afta this but you fahna have to wait til tomorrow. I'm tryna make the next chap loooooooooong. There's more so don't blame me if you don't read the next chap like i promised i put up two. OKay i asked for song and guess what. Only DiscipleofAnime gave me some. Thank you for that and to the rest thanks for nuthing. So anyways enjoy.

* * *

Kagome listen talk about the trip while they were in the car. She was sort of listen but daydreaming and out of it. "Finally I get piece and can have an ease mind since _he's_ gone and other of our life but I still wish I was with my family right now. That make me complete happy. We should be celebrating that we're out of his grip," She giggled to herself then frowned, "But it happened the way I didn't intend it to. I hope I can survive a month." She sighed. A very long month it was going to be and she wasn't ready to be apart from her family but her mom said it was good for her health but was it?

A song started playing and kagome decided to listen to it. It turned out it was by one of her fav artist Eminem.

Stan by Eminem(Thank DiscipleofAnime)

My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad..

[1st Chorus: volume gradually grows over raindrop background]  
[2nd Chorus: full volume with beat right after "thunder" noise]

Dear Slim, I wrote but you still ain't callin  
I left my cell, my pager, and my home phone at the bottom  
I sent two letters back in autumn, you must not-a got 'em  
There probably was a problem at the post office or somethin  
Sometimes I scribble addresses too sloppy when I jot 'em  
but anyways; fuck it, what's been up? Man how's your daughter?  
My girlfriend's pregnant too, I'm bout to be a father  
If I have a daughter, guess what I'ma call her?  
I'ma name her Bonnie  
I read about your Uncle Ronnie too I'm sorry  
I had a friend kill himself over some bitch who didn't want him  
I know you probably hear this everyday, but I'm your biggest fan  
I even got the underground shit that you did with Skam  
I got a room full of your posters and your pictures man  
I like the shit you did with Rawkus too, that shit was fat  
Anyways, I hope you get this man, hit me back,  
just to chat, truly yours, your biggest fan  
This is Stan

My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
but your picture on my wall

'That must me one of the best chorus every it only explains so much' Kagome thought listen closely to the song.

It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad..

Dear Slim, you still ain't called or wrote, I hope you have a chance  
I ain't mad - I just think it's FUCKED UP you don't answer fans  
If you didn't wanna talk to me outside your concert  
you didn't have to, but you coulda signed an autograph for Matthew  
That's my little brother man, he's only six years old  
We waited in the blistering cold for you,  
four hours and you just said, "No."  
That's pretty shitty man - you're like his fuckin idol  
He wants to be just like you man, he likes you more than I do  
I ain't that mad though, I just don't like bein lied to  
Remember when we met in Denver - you said if I'd write you  
you would write back - see I'm just like you in a way  
I never knew my father neither;  
he used to always cheat on my mom and beat her  
I can relate to what you're saying in your songs  
so when I have a shitty day, I drift away and put 'em on  
cause I don't really got shit else so that shit helps when I'm depressed  
I even got a tattoo of your name across the chest  
Sometimes I even cut myself to see how much it bleeds  
It's like adrenaline, the pain is such a sudden rush for me  
See everything you say is real, and I respect you cause you tell it  
My girlfriend's jealous cause I talk about you 24/7  
But she don't know you like I know you Slim, no one does  
She don't know what it was like for people like us growin up  
You gotta call me man, I'll be the biggest fan you'll ever lose  
Sincerely yours, Stan -- P.S.  
We should be together too

Everyone else was too rapped up in their conversations they didn't even notice the song.

My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad..

Dear Mister-I'm-Too-Good-To-Call-Or-Write-My-Fans,  
this'll be the last package I ever send your ass  
It's been six months and still no word - I don't deserve it?  
I know you got my last two letters;  
I wrote the addresses on 'em perfect  
So this is my cassette I'm sending you, I hope you hear it  
I'm in the car right now, I'm doing 90 on the freeway  
Hey Slim, I drank a fifth of vodka, you dare me to drive?  
You know the song by Phil Collins, "In the Air Tonight"  
about that guy who coulda saved that other guy from drowning  
but didn't, then Phil saw it all, then at a a show he found him?  
That's kinda how this is, you coulda rescued me from drowning  
Now it's too late - I'm on a 1000 downers now, I'm drowsy  
and all I wanted was a lousy letter or a call  
I hope you know I ripped +ALL+ of your pictures off the wall  
I love you Slim, we coulda been together, think about it  
You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it  
And when you dream I hope you can't sleep and you SCREAM about it  
I hope your conscience EATS AT YOU and you can't BREATHE without me  
See Slim; [*screaming*] Shut up bitch! I'm tryin to talk!  
Hey Slim, that's my girlfriend screamin in the trunk  
but I didn't slit her throat, I just tied her up, see I ain't like you  
cause if she suffocates she'll suffer more, and then she'll die too  
Well, gotta go, I'm almost at the bridge now  
Oh shit, I forgot, how'm I supposed to send this shit out?  
[*car tires squeal*] [*CRASH*]  
.. [*brief silence*] .. [*LOUD splash*]

'Wow. Now if that were my situation I could understand but I'd naver be able to kill….an..y…one' Kagome began to think of what happened just a couple days ago.

My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad..

Dear Stan, I meant to write you sooner but I just been busy  
You said your girlfriend's pregnant now, how far along is she?  
Look, I'm really flattered you would call your daughter that  
and here's an autograph for your brother,  
I wrote it on a Starter cap  
I'm sorry I didn't see you at the show, I musta missed you  
Don't think I did that shit intentionally just to diss you  
But what's this shit you said about you like to cut your wrists too?  
I say that shit just clownin dogg,  
c'mon - how fucked up is you?  
You got some issues Stan, I think you need some counseling  
to help your ass from bouncing off the walls when you get down some  
And what's this shit about us meant to be together?  
That type of shit'll make me not want us to meet each other  
I really think you and your girlfriend need each other  
or maybe you just need to treat her better  
I hope you get to read this letter, I just hope it reaches you in time  
before you hurt yourself, I think that you'll be doin just fine  
if you relax a little, I'm glad I inspire you but Stan  
why are you so mad? Try to understand, that I do want you as a fan  
I just don't want you to do some crazy shit  
I seen this one shit on the news a couple weeks ago that made me sick  
Some dude was drunk and drove his car over a bridge  
and had his girlfriend in the trunk, and she was pregnant with his kid  
and in the car they found a tape, but they didn't say who it was to  
Come to think about, his name was.. it was you  
Damn!

Kagome giggled alittle at the end but then thought about it 'how sad'

"Kagome you okay," Sango asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome assured her.

The others just looked at her. Though she seemed fine, they knew it must be killing her inside. Come on really. She did jus kill someone not even a week ago.

The DJ on the radio began to speak, "Okay listeners. We have a request. A miss Akiko said that she wanted her daughter Kagome to listen to this but her's what she said first."

Akiko: Kagome. I love you and I hope your listen. I sent you away to relax. I love you and keep holding on.

The girls looked at Kagome who was almost at tear from hearing her mom's voice.

The Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend,  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah!

Kagome began crying. It was almost to much to her but she stuck through it. Slowly the tears ran down her face.

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say

Sango and the others looked at Kagome. They were about to cry too. Rin and Kin hugged Kagome and began crying for her.

"Dad turn it off," Sango said.

"No don't " Kagome said.

Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on...  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

By the end, Ayame and Sango were crying. 'Thanks mom really thanks' Kagome thought.

They finally made it to the air port and were now on they're way.

* * *

kay those song are really good. I love them to death. I forgot how Stan sound so thank DiscipleofAnime. I'm gonna add it to my ipod.


	5. Almost missed and Girl talk

OKay so i was going to update yesterday but all day i was helping my aunt move so i couldn't really write. And than i sleep over her new house to help get some stuff together and just walked back to my hous with my best friend(On here she's EnjE4EveR) Because he computer isn't setup yet. Not even the tv so we had to watch the tv on her phone while my aunt was at work so it was just me my cus and Enje. it was about a fifteen minute walk too. So i came home and went straight to the computer. So enjoy this chap since i did all that walking for you guys.

* * *

They were now trying to find their terminal about fifteen minutes before the flight left. They were running looking for the right spot and Kagome shook her head because of what had happened that made them so late.

_After parking they went to the ticket counter and got their luggage shipped the their flight. With one or two carry on bags, they went to go to security. After finish with the x-rays and checking, they had an hour or so before they had to go to their terminal. Deciding to go and eat breakfast they went out for a search of which restaurant they rather go to. McDonald's was the pick, so they order got their food and drinks and sat down._

"_Why don't they have strawberry syrup?" Ayame asked pouring the regular syrup on her pancakes._

"_Why would they need it. Most people eat regular," Sango told her._

"_Well strawberry syrup is best. They should have it," Kinto agreed with Ayame._

"_Um hm," Rin said through a stuff mouth._

"_Why do you and Kin always agree," Kagome asked playing with her food. _

_She wasn't really interested in eating. She just wanted to cry to her mom after hearing that song._

"_Yes/Yup" Kin and Rin answered simultaneously(Idk if it's spelled rite)._

"_Remind me to go out and find a twin," Ayame giggled._

_It was true. They were almost twins. Born on the same day. Love the same things. Were the first to be best friends, because moms were friends. Only difference is Rin's usually sweet and Kin has more of a punk attitude. And they have different hair styles other than that they could be twins._

"_It's hard to find us you know," Kin told her._

"_Surrre," Sango slurred then giggled._

"_I have a twin," Kohaku spoke up._

"_And who is that," Sango's dad, Lee asked._

"_Souta," Kohaku grinned._

"_Oh that's sort of true but you and Souta have different birthdays," Kagome mentioned to him._

"_And I could careless," Kohaku huffed and finished eating._

"_You'd think he'd be PMSing from his sudden mood swings," Sango said._

_They girls a laugh and surprisingly, Lee laughed too.(My dad always be laughing at those can a jokes when we make fun of my brother)_

_After they finished their food, they refilled their drinks(You should always do that to get your money's worth)._

_Thirty minutes were left and the girls wanted to do a little shopping but of course Lee said no._

"_Please daddy. Just ten minutes," Sango pleaded._

"_No. Do you want to miss the flight and kami knows it does not only take you ten minutes to shop._

"_Come on Mr. Lee. We just want little trinkets for our purses," Ayame begged._

_The girls did puppy dog pout and Souta being only four took one look and did it too._

_Lee looked at the children. He couldn't help it. Who can out do such cute puppy pouts. Especially when Kohaku's doing it._

"_Fine. Fine. But ten minutes only. And thank your brother. He's so cute when he does it," Lee picked up Kohaku._

_The girls cheered and kissed Kohaku on the cheeks._

"_Yucky," Kohaku wiped away the kisses with the cutest little face( My niece does it and as they could say in these stories KAWAII!!!) _

_So guess what the girls did. Yup you guessed it. Maybe not. But anyways they screamed KAWAII and an off to the stores._

So that's how they ended up late. You know girls, taking forever to shop with me as an exception(I hate shopping unless I actually need stuff) They mad it five minutes before the doors close. Though they were unlucky because the terminal was at the very end they still made it.

"Woo… That was a work out," Lee wiped the fake sweat for his forehead and smile down at the girls(Not a perverted way you pervs)

"Not funny daddy," Sango said boarding the plane.

They got in their first class seats and were off to Hawaii!!!

From the airport, they were picked up by a limo and were brought to the most expensive and glorious hotel there. Hyatt Suites.(Taking guess at name). The girls had a suit and Sango's dad and brother shared a regular room. Now these suites are like condos. It has a living room with a plaza 32" tv and a wii. I huge pull out sofa and cofa. It had a big kitchen that was separated from the living by a counter. The kitchen had regular kitchen stuff but also stocked with food. It had two master bedrooms. Each had a big hot tube and a clear shower beside it. Plaza screens and blah blah. So it's was like living large. Not to mention a patio.(Just wait til I tell you about the outside area)

"Okay. One room has to have two people and the other three" Sango said as they entered the room.

"Me and Kin/Rin are the two," Kin and Rin told them running to the room with the best view.

Well actually more like slow mo running with all their luggage.

"Okay that mean us three share," Ayame hugged the other two.

"Fine but I call sleeping by the window," Kagome went to the other room to unpack.

The other two followed. After unpacking, They put on their bathing suit and decided it was relaxation day since they just got there.

First they tanned in the sun by the pool. Then they went to the sauna for a while. That was about thirty. They decided to go to the spa so they went back to their rooms and changing into short-shorts and tank with sandals.

[okay this is the outfit description.

Ayame: White tank with 'Animal Lover' on the front in green. A pair of brown shorts and white flip flops.

Rin: Pink tank and green short with 'lil babe' on the butt and a pair of brown flip flops.

Kagome: Had a green tank with 'Real Shy' Written in cursive, white shorts and red flip flops.

Kin: Had on Blue tank with 'Sexy Boss' on the front and 'HBIC' on the back. She had black shorts with one blue hand print on each butt and black flip flops.

Sango: Had on a light purple camouflage top and red shorts that said on the butt 'You Touch You Die' and pick flip lops]

They walked across the huge parking lot to get to the Lobby. From there they asked where the spa was.

"It's over by the sports area" The office attendant told them.

They all said thank you and walk back across the huge parking lot, pass the pool section and to the sports area.( It's pretty much tennis, basketball and volleyball and golf.) The went into the main building and finally found the spa.

After getting setup for pedicures Kin said, "I think my feet are going to fall of from all that walking,"

"Your lazy, you know that," Sango told her.

"Only during the summer," Kin informed.

"Isn't the summer suppose to be when your more active?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah. And the winter is when your lazy," Kagome answered.

"I agreed with you Kin," Rin smiled.

Ayame, Sango and Kagome just shook their heads.

"One question. When don't you guys agree," Sango asked.

"Um….. when it comes to boys," Kin said.

"No. We always agree on boys," Rin told her.

"Yeah. What about sports?"

"We do the same ones."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh wait. I know. Our hair."

"We so do. I pick for you and you pick for me."

"Oh that's so true."

"Do we love each other?"

"Now that's a stupid question."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Not."

"So."

"Not."

"So."

"Would you guys shut up?"

They both looked at Sango, "We'll try."

Kagome and Ayame started to laugh at them. They were seriously trying to find a difference between each other. It was stupid but entertaining.

"I know what you guys disagree on," Ayame said, "If 'do you love each other' is a stupid question."

They both thought about.

"Well it was stupid question. Sorry for asking."

"It's okay. I still love you."

"Yay! I love you too,"

"What else do we don't agree o-"

"Shut up you two," Sango hissed.

"Sorry," they apologized.

When the people came back to do their pedicure, they began to gossip and soon the workers got into the conversation.

"But don't you think it's stupid he's dating the two girls that are best friends," Ayame asked one of the workers who's name is Eri.

"Yeah. Totally. He must think he'll get away with it," Eri responded.

"And that's the problem. Most guys do get away with that kind of stuff," Sango said.

"Yeah because the girls and to dumb to notice he's cheating on them with another girl," Ayumi, one of the workers, told them.

"And that's so messed up," Kin agreed.

"Well you guys never do that to me would you," Rin asked.

"Nope. Never," They all told her.

"Even if they weren't my friends, I'd still beat up the guy for cheating," Yuka, another worker, said.

"And this is why you're my friend," Yori smiled at her.

"Who else would be able to put up with your mood swings," Nana asked.

The friends laughed.

"So anyways why are you guys here. Didn't you come from Japan?" Kagome asked the workers.

"Yeah but we wanted to go to paradise and live there," Ayumi began.

"And that's why we're here," Eri finished.

"So how long have you been here?" Sango looked at her toenails Yuka just finished.

"About a year or so," Yuka told her.

"What are you guys doing here," Yori asked finishing up Kagome's nails.

"Vacationing. Site seeing," Kin said.

"And by site seeing she means boys," Rin added.

The workers laughed.

"Well there are plenty sites to see around here," Nana grinned.

"Especially Josh," Eri exclaimed.

The teens looked at her in confusion.

"She means the lifeguard," Ayumi informed them.

"You mean the sexy guy that sit by the pool?" Ayame asked.

The workers nodded and Eri blushed.

"She hasn't found the courage to ask him out yet," Nana told them.

"I wouldn't have it either," Kin said.

"Because you just like to look," Rin grinned at her.

She grinned back.

"Well our vacation starts tomorrow. We can show you around our paradise," Yori sat at her stool after finishing Kagome's nails.

"That's be perfect," Sango said.

"Yeah thanks." Kagome thanked them.

"No prob. Here's our cell numbers," Eri handed them a piece of paper after writing their numbers down.

"Okay. And her ours," Rin did the same and took the paper.

"Oh my kami. My nails look amazing. Thank Eri," Kin hugged her.

"Your welcome," Eri hugged her back.

"Yeah our nails look great. Thanks so much," Ayame thanked.

"Again. No Prob," Nana said.

"We're not professionals for nothing," Yori added.

"Okay well see you tomorrow," Sango got up.

They all said bye and the girls walked back to their rooms. No it was time for the huge party.

* * *

So how was it. Good anyone. Well i'd love to know so review. And now i have to walk back to my aunt's house so halla and review pleasssssssssssssse!!!!!!!!!


	6. Weird Sleep Over

Okay i am sooo so sorry for not updatin. This hyas been the busiest week of the summer for me. i meant to update on wednesday but it's like so annoying on how my parents keep bugging me. seriously. they would not leave me alone. like today they made me change my room and didn't even ask if i wanted to cuz my aunt moved out. They were talking about how its so much bigger and you have more space for all your junk and blah blah blah. God i felt like slapping them.

But anyways, like i was saying they kept bugging me and it took me three days not an hour like usually but three days to write this chap. i was also going to update last night but my brother was so annoying last nite. I was on the computer and fahna come up and try to make me get off. Not to mention he's younger than me and my friend was sleeping over. So yeah he was trying to make me get off and like all our arguements we ended up in a fist fight. but before it got bad, my mom broke it up and she kick us both off and yet he bothers me all the time and she wont stop no matter wat i say.

so if you understand how i'm feeling then to except my apology. being the 'perfect' child and middle kid is hard as hell when you parents think you're going to do all this stuff and ignore you. GOD! i'm like so pissed. so anyways sorry for the delay.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

When the girls got to the room they changed in their pjs which consist of silk tanks and booty shorts. They ordered the pizza to be sent around eight and it was now seven-thirty.

"This is going to be the best slumber party ever," Rin exclaimed.

"You said it," Kin high-fived her.

"Hey you know what'd make it more fun," Ayame said.

"Um…. No," Kagome responded.

"Inviting Yuka, Eri, Yori, Nana and Ayumi," Sango asked Ayame.

"Yup. I'll go call them," Ayame ran to the room that she was staying in.

"Okay now we need movies, popcorn and what else….," Kin began to think of what else they needed.

Rin looked at her, "I can't believe you forgot the most important one. CANDY!!!!!"

"Oh…sorry," Kin apologized.

"That's okay babe. We're all dumb sometimes," Rin patted her on the back.

"Okay go have your lovey dovey moment on the patio. I don't need to see you and your _babe_ get serious if you know what I mean," Sango grinned.

"You hang out with Miroku too much," Kagome shook her head at her friend's perverted mind.

"I know," was her only answer.

Miroku was Sango crush since last year when he moved to Kyoto. She just showed it in a bad way. Like hitting him and threatening him when he hit on other girls.

"Okay they'll be over soon," Ayame came back into the living room.

"Okay now let's get this party ready." Kin said.

They pulled out the bed from the sofa and got the pillows from the rooms and closets setting them everywhere to make a nice bed on the floor after putting the coffee table in the kitchen. Rin popped the popcorn and Kagome got the pizza. Ayame and Sango went to get the sodas and Kin went to get the ice. Soon the others arrived.

"Hey guys," Rin greeted them letting them pass her.

She closed the door and joined the others in the living room. They ordered the movies awhile before the girls had came(Just to let you know. Ayumi Nana Eri Yuka and Yori are all eighteen and are going to college so yeah whatever back to the story). The girls ere already dress in shorts, Ts, and tanks. Everyone got on the floor to watch the movie.

They picked out all horror movies and first they were watching Halloween then Friday the 13 followed by Mirrors next the grudge1,2, and 3.(Okay to let yal know I hate scary moives and only watch it when my cus forces me to. So I only saw Mirrors and the grudge 2 and others but they're not in this movie layout but again I hate scary movies. Now on with the story)

Kin and Rin fell asleep on the pull out bed half way through the 3rd movie. Kagome fell asleep beside them during the forth with Ayumi and Eri. And Yori fell asleep when the fifth movie started. When the fifth movie finish, Sango, Yuka, Ayame, and Ayumi were the only ones awake.

"Anyone up for a card game," Ayame asked.

"Yeah. Let's play poker," Yuka insisted.

"But they don't havce any cookies. We finished the candy and popcorn and they don't have poker chips," Ayumi told her.

"They let's play stripo poker," Sango said.

Ayame shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something but Sango cut her off.

"I know I know. I hang out with Miroku too much. Jeez. You don't have to tell me twice," Sango told her.

"I never said it before," Ayame said.

"Yeah but Kagome did. Anyways do you guys want to? There are no boys here to worry about it," Sango informed her.

"What the hell. We have nothing to lose," Ayumi agrees.

"Except or clothes," Yuka laughed.

"Whateva. So let's do this," Ayumi said.

"Alright. I'll get the cards," Ayame left and came back in a flash(AN: there are demons in this story).

(AN: okay do you really want me to describe the game? I don't feel like it so be imagination. So anyways I'm gonna skip to the weirder part)

So now this was what they lost. Ayame has on one sock, a bathing suit top and a pair of shorts(she wore two and sweatpants). Yuka has on no socks a tank and her boxers(She wear boy boxers as underwear). Ayumi only had on Ayame's other bathing suit. Top and bottom. Sango had on everything but one sock. They all have on bathing suit to let you know.

"Okay. I see your sock with my sock my sock and raise it my tank," Sango threw her sock and tank onto Ayame's sock in the middle of their little circle.

"Well I'm out," Ayumi said putting down her card.

"Well I'm not. Okay well let me see. How about I see Sango's tank and raise it my boxers," Yuka stripped down to only her bathing suit.

"I'm out," Ayame sighed putting her cards down.

"Okay well bet this," Yuka threw down her cards showing three kings diamonds and two queen hearts, smirking.

Sango made a pouty face, "Ayame what does my brother always forget to do?"

"Flush?"

"Bingo," Sango smirked showing her hand.

"God damn it," Ayumi frown.

"I don't know how a freshman could be beating us soon to be college students," Ayumi said.

"I just play poker a lot and I'm really good when it comes to losing clothes," Sango explained.

Suddenly the door open.

"Sorry to be coming in so late but-" Sango's dad begun but was cut off when he saw four girls sitting their and half naked.

Everyone was in shock. They didn't move. Finally Ayumi came to her senses and grabbed a blanket, covering her and Yuka, who sat be side her.

"Dad it's not what it looks like," Sango finally said standing up.

"Sango…who are these girls and are you and Ayame lesbians? Why didn't you tell me? Do you think I wouldn't approve? I rather have not found out by seeing you about to-," Lee got cut off by Sango.

"Dad shut up and listen. It's a no to all those questions and these girls are our new friend we just met. And to explain the lack of clothes, we were playing strip poker," Sango explained to her dad.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't know. I just came for some crackers. Sota wanted some. It was nice meeting you girls," Lee got the crackers from the kitchen and left.

"Talk about weird," Ayame said finally letting out her breath which she's been holding.

"You said it," Yuka agreed.

"Okay. How about we go to sleep," Ayumi suggested.

"Good idea," Sango laid down by Eri.

They all got in their spots they picked to sleep and closed theirs eyes ready for Lands of Dreams to take over their minds. Tomorroe was going to be a big day.

* * *

So i know it was short but i wanted you to atleast know what happened at the sleep over and like last weekend i am going to update two chaps for no three chaps for Hate You Love You and two more for this story so please don't be mad at me and also thanks for the five reviews on a hate you love you. anyways hope you loved it and tomorrow it two for hate you love you and one for this story than sunday one for each. Review please and i don't care if its good or bad. as long as it will help.


	7. Wet and Funny

Just to let you all know this is relly hort and i'm sooorry for cutting it short. Blame my mom enjoy!

* * *

The first to wake up were Rin and Kin since they went to bed first to wake up. They looked at the sleeping heads then at each other. They started to grin and got up and went to their room.

They came back into the living room with two buckets of water. And not just small buckets but huge buckets.

"This is going to be funny," Rin squealed.

"Yeah but we should change and open the door to run," Kin told her.

"Good idea," Rin agreed.

They set the buckets down and went back to their room to change. They came back into the room only five minutes later.

Kin was wearing a red halter top with black fish nets over it and a white mini flurry skirt. She was wearing red black and gold Pastry high tops and gold hoop earrings.

Rin was wearing something similar but more girly. She had on a pink tank top and white fish nets over it with a orange mini skirt. She hand on pink gold and white Baby Phat high tops with green hoop earrings.

Oh I forgot to mention the sock Kin wore black and red knee high socks( Soild black with Red diamonds on the side.) Rin wore green and orange socks knee high(same design).

Kin then went to open the door before joining Rin by the sleeping girls.

"Okay let's do this," Rin said picking up her bucket.

Kin mimicked her action and then counted, "1….2…..**3**!"

They sway the bucket forward which made the water air born before hitting all the girls.

Screams and screeches were heard. They all bolted up to a sitting position. The gils had evil glints in their eyes which only indicated one thing.

"RUN!" Rin and Kin yelled at the same time.

They both ran for the door soon followed by soaked girls. There was more screams and the soaked girls ran into the room. They had just realized the nite gowns were soaked and see through.

Kin and Rin laughed. There were all these people in front of their suite and they didn't have anything to do with planning that.

"You guys came at the right time," Rin managed to say to the shocked people before bursting out in more laughter.

"Yeah," Kin between her laughing fight.

They both doubled over, falling on the floor. They started rolling around and the people that were in front of the stair leading to their suite began to stare at them.

Finally realizing it was just a stupid prank, the people left shaking their heads at the laughing girls.

Finally the others came out fully dressed with anger faces. They looked at their friends rolling on the floor with laughter.

Ayame was the first to join them and the others soon follow.

The passing people just looked at all the teens in the grass in front of the suites rolling and laughing like they were crazy.

"Do you think they're mental(no offense)?" Asked one of the viewers

"Yup," The other responded.

This only made them laugh harder.

Finally calming down they all got up and looked at each other with grins on their faces.

"Don't worry. We'll get you back," Ayumi told the two.

They just nodded in response trying to hold down their laughter.

"Well on with our fun V- kay," Eri said pointing in the air as if she was an adventurer.

The girls just giggled. Soon they went to the two cars which were Yori and Yuka's.

It was a mean, funny, but nice way to start a day.

* * *

Kay dont' complain i was busy but review and tomorrows will be longer or the day after that anyways but REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	8. blushing blushing and more blushing!

Okay so now we've got something happening. But i'm not going to tell. Read and you'll find out

* * *

After touring around most of the island, the close to college girls took the others to McDonald's for lunch.

"I haven't had this food since we left, well at least not lunch," Sango rubbed her tummy looking at the others.

"Me neither.," Ayame said.

"Well I had to deal with sticky food from work instead of wonderful McDonald's for like three day," Yuka told them.

"You chose to do that," Yori informed her.

"Ain't you guys lucky. I ain't had McDonald's in a week," Rin walked up behind the them.

"You think that's bad. I haven't had lunch from McDonald's for like what…two, three years," Kin stated.

"Why," Eri asked.

"Model figure," Kin said but also Ayame, Sango, Rin, and Kagome said it too mimicking how she ran her hands over her curves.

Kin glared at them, "Don't hate cause I'm B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L."

"No ones hatin' Kin. Don't worry bout that," Sango laughed.

"Well you're not the one that has your 'twin' torturing you about it," Kin huffed and went to order her food.

They all looked at Rin surprise.

Rin blushed with embarrassment and looked away, "Well it's…um…fun…"

"I thought I'd never hear or see the day when you two do something bad to each other," Kagome said.

"It's not bad, just…funny. And if you could do it I know you would," Rin told her and began to walk to Kin.

"Wow. Ain't that nice. A sweet innocent evil twin," Ayumi stared after her.

"Oh I got and idea to get them back for what they did," Nana jumped up and down.

"What," The others blurted out.

Everyone in the place turn to stare at them. They started to blush with embarrassment as Kin and Rin started laughing at them.

"Nothing to see here," Yuka waved her hands at the people.

They all went back to what they were doing and the girls sighed in relief. The only thing was they could still hear Rin and Kin giggling.

"Okay now what," Sango asked suppressing her angry for her two best friends.

"We could trick them. Like get them mad at each other for something that didn't happen and see if they'll be twins then." Nana explained to them.

Yuka, Yori, Ayumi and Eri nodded as the others went pale.

"No," Kagome almost yelled.

The four looked at her.

"Why not," Eri asked.

"Okay let's just say something bad happened in the past that brought them so far apart but after it was resolved they got as close as they are not but the bad thing lasted for like a year," Ayame told them.

"And let me tell you it was a horrible year," Sango eye started to twitch remember it.

"What to bring those to almost 'love birds' so far apart to make a bad year?" Yori asked adding some sarcasm to it.

"Let's just say a little white lie done a bad deed," Kagome wince thinking of it.

"Don't worry we won't do anything that'd do something to make you guys wince and twitch like that just something for them to be mad at each other for a day," Yuka assured them.

"Well leave us out of it. I got a broken leg for inter fearing and though I'm demon it took a bout six months to heal," Ayame said.

"I got a broken wrist," Kagome added.

"And I got a broken arm," Sango also told them.

" Seriously," Eri paled.

They nodded.

"Well maybe we-

Nana cut Yori off, "No. We have to. What else could we do to get them as good as we did. Come on. My and your shirts were see-through and I for one was not wearing a bra. I want to get them good."

"Nana they said-

This time Nana cut Yuka off, "No buts. If you guys won't help I'll do it myself."

"I'll help you too," Ayumi agreed with her plan.

Yuka, Eri, and Yori glared at her.

"Or not," Ayumi took a step back.

"Okay fine. I'll do it myself," Nana left them standing there as she made her way out of the restaurant.

"I got a bad feeling," Sango shook her head.

"Make that two," Ayame said also disappointed.

"Three," Eri joined in it.

Before anyone else could say four, Yuka said, "Don't continue that."

"Party pooper," Yori murmured.

"Are you guys going to get something or just stand there,' They'll heard Kin call.

They all looked at her. She and Rin had huge Grins on they're faces.

"Yeah." Ayumi yelled back and motion everyone to come and order with her.

They all did and sat at two booths that were back to back. Rin, Kin, Eri, and Yori in one. And Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Yuka and Ayumi.

"So should we tell them," Ayumi asked the others.

"Well I doubt anything will happen very bad would happen," Sango said, "She's one person. What can she do?"

"A lot. When it comes to pranks she takes them too far. Especially if she got pranked first," Yori told them

"Okay we should tell them then," Ayame look at the four girls sitting behind them.

She gave Eri and Yori a look saying 'tell them'. They nodded in response and began talking again.

"This is going to be a long day," And just as Kagome said that, three boys walked in.

Ayumi and Yori squealed.

"Oh my kami their do cute," Ayumi stated looking at them dreamingly.

"Yeah but who are they," Sango asked.

"Isn't that the life guard," Ayame pointed to the one with dark brown hair.

"Yup and they are the hottest people in this town," Yori answered.

The boys look their way and grinned. They had just caught them all gawking. The girls turned and blushed.

"Eri," Yori threw and scrunched up paper napkin at her.

All four looked at them and then to where Yori was pointing. Eri blushed and looked away. The three were still looking in their direction. The four got up and squashed into The other booth to talk with the girls.

"Omk he's here," Eri squeaked.

"And he's looking at you," Yuka smirked.

They all looked up at the boys again to see they were now walking toward them.

"I'm out of here," Eri was starting to get up when Kin pulled he down.

"You like him. Take control. Ask him out," Kin whispered as they got nearer.

Eri nodded.

"Hello lovely ladies," The one with black hair said.

'Hi's and 'hey's were heard from the group of girls.

"What's up Eri," The boy with dark hair said.

(AN:I don't know if I name the lifeguard yet but I'm going to name him again if I did)

"Not much Lee. Just hangin' with my friends as you can see," Eri responded.

"Can you come with me? I want to ask you something," He took her hand as she nodded and walked away with her.

"Just to tell you if you don't know. I'm Mizuka and this is my friend Hojo," He greeted him and the short light brown hair dude.

Everyone could tell he was cocky but the only one who didn't care was Yuka.

"Mizuka do you remember me," Yuka asked looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"Were you the one in my bed last night," He asked then laughed.

Her smile fell and she looked heart broken.

"Don't talk to her like that. She's not one of your whores," Sango stood up.

"And you are," He laughed again.

Hojo was about to join until Sango punched Mizuka across the room. All Kagome, Rin, Ayame, and Kin could do was shake their heads. Sango did not like cocky people. Especially when they picked on her friends.

Hojo paled and looked at his unconscious friend.

"He'll be alright," Kagome reassured him.

Hojo looked her and smile, "Well thanks. I think he needed that but anyways would you girls like to come to a club with us tonight?"

"Sure," Kagome said.

After her answer she began to feel people glaring at her. She already guessed who it was. Well who they were. She looked around and saw everyone glared except Yuka who had be to depressed to notice.

"Alright see you tonight. The club we'll be at is Dragon. It's pretty cool. Well later," With that Hojo walked away to tend to his friend.

Eri soon came back still holding hands with Lee and blushing. They already figured out what happened. He asked her out. She said yes. They kissed. She blushed. So obvious.

Lee looked for his two friends to find one unconscious and the other help him, "What happened?"

"Let's just say your friend, Mizuka, is a little too cocky for his own good," Ayame told him.

"And who-" He didn't even finish his sentence because he saw everyone give Sango a look.

She was still fuming ready to beat up the next person she could. Mizuka paled. Sango just glare into space the whole time.

"Well I'll see you tonight," Lee gave Eri a quick peck on the lips before going to help out his friends.

"Well we know you want to explain so go ahead," Yori waved at her motioning her to talk.

Eri smile and sat down beginning to tell the story. But boy were they in for a surprise that night.

* * *

So what do yall think. Good or what. Is hojo gog or bad? Who knows? Guess your going to have to wait for Saturday's chap. Anyways i have a poll up on two stories i want to add but i don't want to add both at the same time. So read the brief describtion at the both of my profile and then vote for me. It'd be helpful. Anyhow...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. The Club and Dinner

OKay sorry for not updating on Wesnesday like i said i would. I got sick. I'm still sick and i wrote a page on Wesnesday and then two more pages the day after that and now it 9 am and i've been up since 7 am writing. So i'm really sorry. I'll try to update more often though i'm really sick so it going to be hard. Anyways..............ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

After the girls were done eating, they finish touring the place and went back to the hotel. When they got there Sango informed her dad she and the girls were back before sitting down and watching TV with the others.

"That was so awesome!" Ayame exclaimed jumping up and down in her seat.

"I know. Did you realize that they only had their eyes on us the whole time?" Kin asked.

"Well no duh. We are the hottest bitches here after all," Rin answered.

"Are they always like this," Ayumi whispered to Kagome.

Kagome nodded in response looking at her three babbling friends.

"Ok. Don't you guys think we should be getting ready to go to the club," Sango clapped her hands together.

"Yeah," Yori said.

"Alright then you guys hurry and get your clothes from your house and come back," Sango said pointing to the four workers, "Everyone else, to me, Ayame, and Kagome's room."

Everyone split up. Rin and Kin ran into their room to get their cloths. Sango, Ayame, Kagome went to their room. The others dashed for the door. This was going to a fun night. At least that's what they thought.

---^---

After everyone got done getting dressed they rented a limo to bring them to the club(Yeah I know. Living life ain't they). Now they were all sitting in the living room waiting.

"So have you guys ever been to this club," Sango asked the older girls.

She was wearing black skinny leg jeans with a pink tank that had a black dragon going down the right side and some Echo Red pink and black high tops. She had on light pink eye shadow and blush with some black eyeliner and clear lip gloss and her brown hair was up in her usual high ponytail.

"Well once. When we first came here," Yuka said.

Yuka was wearing a blue belly top with white flowers on it that tied around her neck(I have the top it really cute). She also was wearing tan Capri's with white gym shoes. Her make up consisted of, blue and white eye shadow mixed together(yeah just taking a guess of how to do thing. I don't wear makeup so yeah), pink lip gloss, and black eyeliner. Her jet black her was down with a blue headband pushing it back.

"Yeah but that was a year ago," Eri told them.

Eri was wearing some blue jeans with a purple blouse that made her bust look big(If you don't know what bust means it means boobs just a nicer way of saying it) and a pair of purple flats. Her short hair was in a pony tail and she made it spiky to make it sexier. Her make up was nothing except some eyeliner and lip gloss.

"Well do you think that the guy named Hobo I think it was," Ayame started but got cut off by Kagome.

"His name is Hojo," Kagome corrected.

She was wearing a green three striped tank and a white mini skirt with some green and black pumas. Her raven hair was down like always and her make up was nothing more then green blush, white eye shadow, black eyeliner, and red lip gloss.

Everyone looked at her with grins making her blush.

"But anyways like I was saying. I think Kagome and Hojo like each other," Ayame finished.

Ayame was wearing a gray plaid(idk how to spell it) shorts that reach right above her knee and a pink short sleeve T with gray skulls all over it.(I know. weird shirt but cool). She had on a pair of pink and gray sneakers. Her make up was all pink except her black eyeliner and like usual her red hair was in two high pig tails.

Kin and Rin gave each other a look then started singing, "Kagome and Hojo sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

The other girls bursted out laughing except Kagome who was a dark shade of red by now.

Kin and Rin decided to match colors instead of clothes think time. Kin was wearing a pair of black short shorts while Rin was wearing a black mini skirt with red shorts under it. Kin like always has to wear some kind of fish net except for sometimes. So Kin was wearing black arm warmer fish net and Rin the same. Kin was wearing a red shirt that had the sleeves off the shoulder and it with cut on the back and Japanese symbols on the front(this shirt was never like that before. Guess who did it). Rin had on a red top too. It tied around the neck and like Kin's, had Japanese symbols all over it. Their hairs were their usual. Kin's dark brown hair extra curly and down that reach close to her mid-back. Rin's raven hair straight that reach her mid back. Kin had on no make up except red lip gloss.(I hate wearing make up.) Rin decided to only put on eyeliner so her and Kin's eyes would stand out together since Kin already had a full pair a of lashes on top and bottom. She also had on red lip gloss. Rin's shoes were black red and gold, like Kin's who kept on her shoes from before, but they were Apple Bottom's instead.(yeah. One hella long para for the 'twin' but if I didn't put them together they'd probably be the length of Ayame's or Sango's description)

Ayumi managed to say thorough her laughing fit, "You guys are so funny."

She was wearing a yellow tank with nothing on it and dark blue low hipster jeans. She had on gold Baby Phat high heel boots. Her make up was all yellow. And her black hair was half up and half down.

"Okay calm down now," Yori said finally stopping her laughs.

Yori was wearing an orange spaghetti strips dress that read and inch above her knee with a white short sleeve belly jacket and brown leggings. She had on orange one inch heels. Her hair was in a pony tail to one side with her bangs to the other side. Her make up was brown sparkling eyeliner white eye shadow orange blush and clear lip gloss.

"I think you girls owe Kagome something," Sango looked at her three best friends.

They all looked down, "Sorry for making fun of you Kagome."

"It's okay," Kagome was still recovering from her blushing.

**HONK HONK HONK**

"Well that must be our limo. Let's go," Eri got up.

Everyone followed her to outside. In front of them was a stretch Hummer limo. It looked pretty cool. It had TVs on the showing on the outside on each side.(I never been in one of these limos, just know what the outside looks like) They got in and were amazed.

"Okay. I've been in many limo but never had I been in one this awesome," Sango exclaimed.

It was surely awesome. I had a plaza screen , mini bar, game systems. Interior included, leather seat, six windows, red carpet, and a window in front to talk to the driver.

After the driver got back in the driver's seat, he began to drive to their destination.

"Ooo….look. A remote," Yuka squealed.

Everyone had sweat drops in the back of their heads.

"That's…nice," Ayumi scratched her head.

"I wonder what this button does," Yuka press a button and the tv turned on, "Cool. Um….what about this one," She pressed another button and the sun ruff window opened, "Awesome. Ah…I wonder-."

Yori cut her off, "Enough playing with the remote Yuka. Next thing you know the car breaks down."

"Fine," Yuka grumbled and put the remote down.

---^---

They reached the club around nine thirty and were let in right away. It was loud inside. The song, 'Please Don't stop the Music' was playing and there were people dancing, grinding, and juking(I don't know how to spell it but its like grinding just faster) everywhere.

"I loved the older clubs," Ayame sighed happily looking around.

Kin and Rin spotted a table and ran to it. The other walked to the table they had picked. It was one huge circular table with a huge half circle couch like booth chair thingy. They all sat down and began to conversate(yeah I kno it aint a word but guess what, I made it a word :P) until the boys found them.

After five minutes of being there eight guys came up to the table. They were all cute and three of them were Hojo, Mizuka and Lee(I just remember that's Sango's dad's name. O'well. Think of it as a common name or I'll just call Sango's dad Sango's dad until they leave Hawaii). They figured they were all friends.

"Hello ladies," Mizuka greeted grabbing Yuka's hand and kissing it.

Yuka blushed and looked away.

"Would you care to dance with me," He asked her.

She just nodded as he pulled her from the booth. The other were still mad at what happened earlier and were wondering why she was dancing with him.

"Kagome…ah…would you like to dance with me," Hojo smiled.

"I….guess," Kagome stuttered and took his hand.

Hojo led them to the dance floor.

Eri somehow snuck away with her new boyfriend and the girls just noticed this.

"Well you guys can have the rest of the boys. I'm going to find a hotter one," And with that Yori disappeared in the crowd.

"Alrrright," Sango slurred, "Hey spiky haired dude."

"Names John," He looked at her.

"Mines Sango now let's dance," She grabbed his hand and went to the dance floor.

Ayumi didn't say anything. She just grabbed the guy with dirty blonde hair and walked off.

Ayame winked at the remaining girls, Kin and Rin, and took the hand of the fox demon and went towards the bar.

Now it was Rin and Kin lefted with two twins. Two sexy twins. They sat on either side of the girls.

"Hello my names Sao and that Aki(yeah got the names from another story)," The guys with the that sat by Kin said.

"And I'm Rin and this is Kin," Rin introduced themselves.

"Would you ladies like something to drink," Aki asked.

"Sure," Kin grinned at Rin before they told the boys what they wanted.

When the boys went to get the drink, Kin and Rin smirked at each other.

"I'm so happy we get the hot twins," Rin exclaimed.

Kin nodded in agreement.

~With Kagome and Hojo~

Kagome had her arms wrapped around Hojo neck as Hojo hands were on her hips. The song 'Love in this club part 2' was playing but Kagome weren't whores to grin on some guy they just met. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sango grinning on some random guy. A sweat drop formed in the back of her head. Okay starch that. She wasn't going to grin on some guy she just met.

Kagome looked up at Hojo who was staring down at her with sparkling eyes.

"Hojo-san-." Kagome began but Hojo cut her off.

"Just call me Hojo Kagome," He told her.

"Alright. Well Hojo, I was wondering when you moved here," Kagome asked.

You'd have to be a mummy nope not even that to not be able to tell he was from Japan.

"Um…I think my sophomore year. My dad got transferred over here. So care to share about yourself?"

"Uh…I'm fourteen and I'm the third youngest out of my friends. I turn fifteen next week. I going to be a freshmen at the end of the summer. I'm pretty much a straight A student. I have a brother named Sota, I live with my mom and Grandpa," Kagome said 'Not to mention I killed my dad a few days ago.'

Kagome thought about tell him that but decided against it.

"Oh well I'm going to be a senior at the end of the summer. I'm seventeen. I'm nowhere close to be a straight A student. I live with my mom and dad and I am the only child.," Hojo explained himself too.

"Do you like being the only child?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah well at times but I think of Mizuka and Lee being my brothers. We're pretty close."

"That's nice," Kagome sighed.

Hojo looked at her with concern, "Something wronged?"

"Nope. I'm fine," Kagome assured him.

"Alright," Hojo nodded.

~2 weeks later~

Kagome and Hojo started dating the day after they met. They hung out together a lot but not alone for the most part. Sango, Ayame, Kin and Rin didn't want to date anyone though the boys they met at the club would not stop asking. Same thing that was happening with Yori and Ayumi. Last time they saw Nana was at McDonald's and Eri and Yuka were going steady with their new BFs. Out of all the fun they were having, Kagome never told Hojo that she was only visiting Hawaii no matter how much her friends urged her to do it.

Now Hojo and Kagome were on they're forth date alone. They were at some fancy restaurant that Hojo brought Kagome to. The waiter came to the table.

"Bon jour Mademoiselle et Monsieur," The waiter greeted.

"Bon jour," Hojo and Kagome said

(Okay French speaking starts………NOW)

"Peut je prendre votre commande de boisson(May I take your drink order)," The waiter asked.

"Ah…oui(yes)," Kagome answer, "What do you want to drink?"

"Sprite." Hojo responded.

"Deux sprites s'il vous plait(two sprites please)," Kagome smiled.

"à venir mignon(coming up cutie well mignon means cutie but I forget how to say cutie in French so it'd have to do) ," The waiter grinned and walked away.

Kagome blushed then giggled.

"You didn't tell me you spoke French. What did that waiter say to you," Hojo asked.

"Oh… nothing. Just being nice. And if you don't speak French why a French restaurant?"

"Well I thought you'd like it," Hojo told her.

"Well I do so thank you," Kagome smiled at him.

It was nice to have a boy care for her that wasn't a friend or family member. Just a nice boyfriend. Well that's what she thought.

The waiter came back with the drinks after Kagome helped Hojo to pick their orders.

"Vos boissons Mademoiselle (your drinks miss)," The waiter put the drink on the table.

"Merci(Thank you)," Kagome thanked, "Nous sommes prêts à l'ordre(We're ready to order)."

"What will it be" The waiter took out his pad and pen.

"Spaghetti et boulettes de viande au fromage pour nous deux(Spaghetti and meatballs with cheese for us both)," Kagome ordered for them

"Ici et bien vous allez,(Alright and here you go)," The waiter hand Kagome a piece of paper before walking off.

She looked at the paper and saw it was a number.

"What did he give you?" Hojo asked.

"Nothing important," She crumpled the paper up and threw it across the room.

"Kagome why do you insist on lying to me," Hojo asked.

"I'm not lying. It's not important," Kagome defended herself.

"We'll talk after dinner." Hojo voice was stern.

Kagome nodded in fear.

* * *

OKAY NOW HOW WAS IT. Good good. alright anyways. What do you guys think Hojo will do. Is he still good or is he bad. Tell me what you think and if you got any ideas so i don't have to think and make my head hurt more. And yes i speak french if you were wondering. And **REVIEW** plz....................... anyways Au revoir(good bye)


	10. Beatings and love?

Thank Animegurl194 for this

Disclaimer:

Kint0:*sitting in chair in an interigation room*

Men in yellow(Lol that'd be funny. They'd look like bananas)suit2: Now is it true that you did a false disclaimer?

Kint0:*Mumbles*

Men in yellow suit1: What did you say.

Kint0:*screams*I said no you FUCKING ASSHOLES!!!!

Men in yellow suit2: Do you know you don't own Inuyasha.

Kint0:*Mumbles again*

Men in yellow suit1: Speak up

Kint0: Yes i know. I don't own Inuyasha. God but one day i will.

Lol Enjoy

* * *

Kagome walked silently into Hojo house with him on her tail. She went to his room and sat on his bed. It took Hojo a while to come up stairs but when he did he locked his room door before facing Kagome.

"Now tell me what that idiot kept saying to you about," Hojo demanded.

"Hojo he didn't say anything important. I don't want you to be worried about it," Kagome told him.

"You little bitch," Hojo ran up to Kagome and grabbed her by her ponytail and yanked at it, "Do you dare disobey me."

Kagome cried out in pain, "Hojo that hurts."

"Tell me what he said," Hojo sneered as he yanked at her hair again.

"Ow…he just called me cute and gave me his number. That's it Hojo," tears started to stream down Kagome face.

Hojo let go of her hair and Kagome rubbed her head thinking it was over until something hard whacked against her face making her head turn. She looked up at Hojo still crying and held her cheek.

"Why are you hitting me? I thought you loved me," Kagome screamed at him.

Hojo punch her in the stomach before saying, "If you weren't being such a whore I wouldn't have to. You should have told me so I could of took care of that punk. And listen bitch," Hojo grabbed Kagome by the collar, "If you ever scream at me again you'll get worse."

Then he left her there in the room by herself. Kagome cried her eyes out until slumber took her.

---^---

"Kagome wake up honey," Hojo gently shook her.

"Huh" Kagome sat up and stretched but immediately stop when she felt pain in her abdomen.

She held her stomach and looked up at Hojo. When he tried to touch her, she shied away.

"Kagome I'm sorry for hitting you. I didn't mean it. It's just….I'm so sorry. Here I got this for you," Hojo pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She took it hesitantly and opened it. Inside was a diamond tennis bracelet. She was in aw at the site. But then she shut it.

"I can't take this Hojo. It's too much." Kagome looked away.

"No. It's not enough. You're worth so much more and I'm sorry. Please take it as an apology," Hojo begged.

Kagome thought about before sighing, "Okay."

"Want me to put it on," Hojo asked.

Kagome nodded as he took the box from her. He opened it and place the bracelet on her wrist.

"Beautiful just like you. Now how about we get you to the hotel," Hojo said.

"Yeah," Kagome stood up.

"Now we have no secrets right," Hojo asked.

Kagome nodded.

Hojo smiled and took her hand.

---^---

Kagome opened the door of her suite quietly. It was after twelve and she didn't want to wake anyone. Without looking she turn around and shut the door. When she turned back around a light flicker on. She squinted her eyes from the brightness until they adjusted. There sat her four friends. Kin and Rin sat on chairs from the dining table and Ayame and Sango stood behind them.

"Now where were you young lady," Sango asked.

"Uh things between me and Hojo ran a little late." Kagome answered.

"How come you didn't call," Ayame stared directly in Kagome's eyes.

"Because I thought you were asleep," Kagome squeaked.

"And that bruise on you cheek," Rin crossed her arms.

"Kagome brought her hand to her face. She complete forgot about it. How would she explain this to her over protective friends. She thought for a second before responding,

"I was running when we got to his house and turn my face to look at him and before I knew it I ran into a wall," Kagome lied.

They eyed her suspiciously and she started to get nervous.

"Okay we believe you and I love this bracelet," Kin chimed as she got out her sit and took Kagome's hand.

"Hojo got it for me," Kagome informed them.

"How sweet," Sango squeaked.

"And you wished Miroku would do it for you," Ayame grinned.

Sango blushed and looked away.

Rin giggled at her friend's embarrassment.

"Okay well let's go to bed," Kin said.

They all murmured 'goodnights' before going to their room. After getting dressed for bed Kagome laid down beside Sango. She smiled sweetly but then it disappear and her eye opened 'I forgot to tell Hojo I'm leaving in two weeks!'

---^---

Two weeks went fast and it now the day before Kagome was leaving. Hojo kept on beating her for the stupidest thing but Kagome never told anyone. Though all the girls were getting pretty suspicious. Kagome also never told Hojo she was leaving afaird of getting hit more. Now she was in Hojo living room. His parents were out and his sister didn't get home for a while. She didn't know how she was going to do it but she was going to tall Hojo she was leaving.

"Hojo come here please," She called to the kitchen.

Hojo emerge from the doorway and sat down beside her, "Yes my love."

"Ah…Hojo…I'm sorry but I have to tell you something just remember I'm sorry, okay," Kagome said.

"Alright. You're sorry. About what?"

"Well I don't know how to say it so I'll spit it out. I'mleavingHawaiitomorrow," Kagome jumbled together.

"What," Hojo didn't catch it.

Kagome gulped, "I'm leaving Hawaii tomorrow."

It took Hojo a little to register. Then he started to laugh.

"That's funny. I thought you said you're leaving Hawaii tomorrow," Hojo laughed.

"Hojo. It's not a joke. I'm leaving tomorrow. This was just a vacation to relieve some stress at home," Kagome informed him.

Hojo immediately stopped laughing. His eyes filled with rage as he glared at her.

"And why are you telling me this now," Hojo growled.

"Because…I was…scared," Kagome stated.

In no time, Hojo pulled his hand back and backhanded Kagome. Kagome back up on the couch and held her cheek.

"Hojo I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me," Kagome pleaded.

"Hurt you, "Hojo stood up and laugh evilly, "Oh I'm going to do worse."

He grabbed Kagome by the hair and forcefully kissed her. Kagome started to push him back not understanding what he meant.

Hojo broke the kiss and punched her in the jaw, "Stop moving."

He pushed her back on the couch and reached under her skirt. Fear flashed in Kagome's eyes. She started to kicked but her pinned her legs down with his knees. He ripped her underwear off and flipped up her skirt.

Kagome began to cry, "Hojo stopped. Don't do this."

---^---

"I wonder if Kagome told Hojo about us leaving tomorrow," Sango pondered aloud.

"Why wouldn't she," Ayame asked.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling," Sango said.

"Me too," Kin joined , "Eri do you know anything about Hojo."

"Ah…nope except him being the cutest guy on the island," Eri shrugged.

"Yeah it's been weird lately. Kagome always coming back with bruises. Always and everyday," Ayame informed the four workers.

"Really? That's so weird," Yuka said.

"Is she okay?" Yori asked with concern.

"Yeah from what we know, she always has a story for them," Rin stated.

"Well we have to find out why? She has been iffy a lot lately," Ayumi sat down next to Ayame.

They were all by the pool hanging out since it was their last day together. Lee walked up to the group of girls and kissed Eri on the cheek.

"Why do you all look down," He asked looking at all the girls faces.

"We're worried about Kagome." Ayame told him.

"Do you know if Hojo abusive," Kin looked him in the eye.

"Wait why are you guys wondering that? Did he hit her? He promised not do stuff like that again," Lee babbled on.

"He hit girls before," Yuka gasped.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago. He got anger management classes for that" Lee told them.

"That explains it. All the bruises. Her lying. Kagome hates to lie and I always smell nervousness on her scent when she tells those stories" Ayame said.

"Why didn't you tell us," Eri shouted at her boyfriend.

"I didn't know he would hit her," Lee yelled back.

"Kami!" Eri stormed off.

Lee's face went apologetic and he went after her.

"Now what are we going to do. She's alone with him and we don't know where he lives," Kin screamed about to rip out her hair.

Rin rubbed the small of Kin's back to relax her though she wasn't so relaxed herself, "All we can do is wait."

"You're right," Yori sighed.

"I can't be by the pool and worry about her. I'm going back to our room," Sango stalked off.

The others nodded in agreement and followed her after gathering their belongings.

---^---

After playing around with Kagome a little, Hojo unzipped his pants went the light to the living room turned on.

"HOJO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Screamed his older sister.

Hojo turn his head to look at her, "Get out of here. I have business to take care of."

Kagome took this as her open and brought her knee to Hojo groin. Hojo doubled over and fell off Kagome. Kagome got up and ran to the door to where his sister was.

"Are you okay," She asked Kagome hugged her.

Kagome hugged her back and cried into her shoulder.

"I guess you still need classes. I'll be back to deal with you later," Hojo sister yelled over Kagome's head.

She hushed Kagome as she walked to her car, "Where do you live I'll take you home."

Kagome stopped crying long enough to say, "I staying at the Hyatt."

The sister nodded as she got in her car and Kagome followed in suit, "I'm sorry for his behavior. He has some….problems."

"It's okay," Kagome looked out the window.

"No it's not. He's done this before and if it weren't for our parent's he'd be in jail," The girl pounded against the steering wheel.

Kagome flinched but didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. Once they got to the hotel, Kagome told the girl what building she was in. The girl followed instructions and got to the right complex.

"I really am sorry," She turned to face Kagome.

"Don't be and thank you for everything, "Kagome got out the car.

The girl smiled and drove off.

Kagome held her head down as she went to her room. When she open the door she was tackled after going in a few feet.

"Oh Kagome we were so worry," Sango buried her face in Kagome's shirt.

Rin laughed as she closed the door, "Get off her Sango."

Sango sighed as she got up and helped Kagome up.

"Oh my kami what happened to your face," Kin ran up to Kagome and gently swept her hand across the bruise.

"Nothing," Kagome turned her face as her smile fell.

"Don't lie to us Kagome. We know about Hojo behavior," Ayame said.

The others had left a couple hours ago for work.

"How did you-." Kagome gasped at her.

"Lee told us," Sango informed her.

"oh," Was her response.

They all went to the sofa and sat down.

"Tell us the story Kagome," Rin demanded.

"Fine." Kagome sighed as she began her story.

---^---

The girls stared at Kagome in disbelief.

"Oh just wait 'til I get my hands on him, "Sango held her fist up and stood up but Kagome pulled her back down.

"Just forget it. I'm ready to go home and forget it all happened." Kagome told them.

"We're sorry we didn't know," Kin hugged Kagome from the side.

"Yeah," Rin hugged Kagome from the other side.

"Can't put you twinness to the side for once," Ayame snorted.

Kin and Rin grinned at her, "Not possible."

They all laughed but sighed from the still tense air.

"I hate this tension. Let's do something fun for our last day," Sango suggested.

They all nodded in a agreement as they left the room.

---^---

Kagome ran inside her house and saw her mom in the kitchen, "Oh how much I missed you mom," She said hugging her.

Akiko laughed and hugged her daughter back, "It isn't the same without you dear."

"What with all the laughing," Sota walking into the kitchen with all his bandages gone unlike last time Kagome saw him.

Kagome ran over and hugged him, "And I missed you too, "She kissed him on the cheek.

"Ew…cooties." Souta whipped where she kissed.

"It's dinner time so go wash up," Akiko smiled at her children.

They nodded and went to the bathroom.

After dinner was over Akiko went to her daughter's room to talk, "So how was the trip?"

"Okay," Kagome sighed and hugged her pillow.

"What's wrong honey," Akiko sat beside her daughter on the bed.

Kagome took a deep breath and began to tell her mom everything that happened.

"That's awful why didn't you tell anyone," Akiko had tears in her eyes.

"Because I not use to telling people. I didn't even tell my best friends dad hit me," Kagome flinched at the memory of her step dad.

"Kagome," Akiko pulled her daughter into a bear hugged.

"It was so horrible mom," Kagome cried into her mom's shirt.

"Hush…I know how you feel," And indeed she did since went through it with her last husband.

"Mom…can you…stay with…me tonight," Kagome sobbed out.

"Sure honey," Akiko laid down and Kagome laid beside her.

Akiko wrapped her arms around Kagome as sleepless land took them.

* * *

Aww sweet ending. And we went back to square one. So sucks. Anyways two reviews for next chap because i'm nice.


	11. New Jobs and New Baby?

Nothing to say which is new so enjoy.

Disclaimer:

Kint0: I want to tell you people that it's not nice to come into my place and tie me down.

Man in Red suit1: Well if you keep on going outside you'll fall in love with to many animes.

Kint0:Not true

Man in Red suit2: Then why do you want to own Inuyasha

Kint0: You fucking retards. How many freaking times do i have to tell you. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

* * *

It was a week after Kagome and the others got back from vacation. Kagome stayed home most of the time and it was like normal. And when I say normal I mean Kagome, Sota and Akiko all together on their own, without Naraku but thanks to him they had a lot of money in there names but still Akiko worked at the hospital. Kin and Rin hang out most of the time together and sometimes with Ayame and Sango. Sango took up being like her house maid or care taker because now that her dad took vacation he had to work pretty much all day. And Ayame was just Ayame. She basically did nothing. Now it was Monday and they all decided to get a job before school start and since they loved to shop guess where. Yes. Yes. If you guessed the mall you are correct.

They all got off the bus that took people to the mall and walked into the food court.

"So where should we work?" Sango asked.

"Well I like punk and gothic stuff so I say Hot Topic," Kin told them.

"Oh I want to work there too," Rin chimed.

The three other girls shook their heads.

"Okay well I want to work at DEBS," Sango said.

"Good idea,' Kagome smiled.

"Well you know I love to eat so Panda Express for me," Ayame rubbed her tummy.

The four laughed at her.

"Okay. Fine then how about since we're in the food court we go with Ayame then Hot Topic is before DEBS so then we'll drop Rin and Kin off then me and Kagome can go to DEBS, agreed?" Sango looked at all of them.

They all nodded as they went with the plan. First walking over to Panda Express they saw Miroku working the counter.

"Well helloooo ladies," Miroku greeted.

He had violet eyes and black short hair pulled back into a ponytail. He went to school with the girls but they barely hung out. He mostly liked hanging with Sango but she was the one that'd beat him up all the time. He probably likes the attention. Miroku was pretty cute but his major problem was that he was the biggest flirt and perv you'd ever meet in your life. You think I'm kidding?

"So what can I get you?" He asked.

"A job application," Ayame said.

"You all want to work here," He grinned, "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"Miroku, sorry to tell you this but you aren't," Rin told him.

"Especially with Sango around," Kin whispered to her.

They started to giggled and Ayame did too hearing what she said.

"And only Ayame wants to work here," Sango stated.

"Oh really," Miroku leaned on the counter.

"Yes now chop chop and get me an application," Ayame clapped her hands together.

Miroku sighed and went to the back of the places. There was yelling and screaming head then he came back out with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Here," he handed it to her

"What happened," Kagome asked.

"Boss doesn't really like new workers but when I told him it was a girl he got a little to happy," Miroku informed, "Damn drunken perv."

"Reminds me of someone," Rin tapped her finger on her chin.

"Ah….maybe Miroku," Kin went along with the joke.

"That hurts right here girls,: He said covering his heart.

They began to giggle again.

"Okay well we got to go. Good luck Ayame," Sango ushered the other three to follow her.

They said there good-byes before going.

"Next stop," Kin started.

"Hot topic," Rin finished.

"Would you two stop being 'twins' for a second," Sango asked annoyed.

"Ah….." Kin and Rin's minds went blank.

"Nevermind," Sango shook her head.

"Okay so why do you guys want to work at Hot Topic anyways," Kagome asked as thy continued to walk.

"Well because they have awesome clothes," Kin answered.

"Their products are amazing," Rin added.

"And f course the cool key chains," They both said together.

"One word for you guys. Weirrrdoooo," Sango stretched the last word.

They both smiled, "We know."

They reach the store and walked in. Punk rock music was blasting on the speakers. Cool shirt, skirt, pants, practically ever clothes item there. Even lingerie. And not to forget all the anime stuff and awesome little trinkets. Walking up to the front desk, there was a sexy sexy okay I don't know any other word to use so sexy again guy. He had long black hair. Pointed ears and brown eyes. He had ear piercings and a nose piercing. Other then that he was dressed like any other punk person.

"Hello, we need help," Rin told him.

"Okay. What do you need help with?" He asked.

"Well I'm Rin and this is my 'twin'," She grinned, "Kin and we would like jobs here."

Kin was grinning since she said twin.

"Oh really? That's great. We could use some help around here. I'm like the only worker except for the boss. And by the way I'm Kyza," He said.

"Okay so where do we sign up, Kyza," Kin tried to be flirty.(Emphasis on flirty because lord knows she was doing horrible)

"Right here," He hand the two papers.

"Well since you guys are settled. Later," Sango took Kagome's hand and walked out the store.

Once out she faced her friend, "How come you've been so quiet?"

Kagome shrugged and began to walk to DEBS. Sango sighed and followed her. Once there they went to the register and got applications. They sat outside the store filling them out.

"Kagome are you sure you're okay," Sango asked getting up from the bench, paper and pen in hand.

"Yeah Sango. I'm okay," Kagome waved her off.

She got up too and when she did someone ran into her from the back. She braced herself for the fall closing her eyes when it never came. She heard Sango gasp and opened her eyes. There below her was a guy with black hair in a braid. Two piece of hair stuck out in his face and he had auburn eyes. His ears held long fashionable earrings that only a girl would wear.

"I'm sorry. Please for give me for my clumsiness," He apologize.

Kagome face became a cherry and she quickly got up, "It's…it's o…kay."

The boy also got up and smiled, "I'm Hiten and you are…"

"Kagome," She stuck her hand out for a shake and he gladly took it.

"Do you work here," He looked at the sort beside them.

"Ye…yeah," Kagome stuttered.

Sango watch them. She was getting a little annoyed by this little flirt. And he had to come and bother her friend who just got out of a relationship.

"Well maybe I'll visit you sometime," He winked then left.

Kagome watch him retreat until Sango snapped her out of her daze.

"Kagome let's go," She motioned to the DEBS.

Kagome nodded and followed her in.

---^---

After their first day at their new jobs were over, Everyone went to Ayame's. Kagome sat on the bed along with Sango. Rin and Kin sat in two bean bags across room the bed and Ayame took the computer chair.

"This was a fun day," Ayame said.

Kin grinned, "A very fun day."

"You're only saying that because you like the guy we work with pretending you needed help with everything then doing it perfect," Rin giggled.

Kin blushed and looked away.

They all laughed at her.

"Well Kin isn't the only one that got dazed over a boy," Sango smirked at Kagome.

A light tint of pink touched Kagome cheeks.

The girls looked at her in surprise.

"Kagome are you sure you ready to start dating," Ayame asked.

"You guys. Not everyone is going to be like Hojo. Kagome assured.

"This has nothing to do with Hojo. It has to do with you and how you feel," Kin told her.

"Don't worry. If anything bad happened I swear I'll tell you guys," Kagome promised.

Rin sighed, "Fin Kagome but if that guy hurts you he going to be getting a three way beating."

Kagome laughed, "I can live with that."

Sango continued to smirk, "Looks like Kagome has a new baby."

The girls giggled and Kagome blushed yet again.

* * *

Don't complain because it aint long enough this was a treat and if it weren't for ANimegurl194 you wouldnt have a chap til tomorrow

**Thank for reveiwing**

ladyecco

mikokitty

naturallyclutzy93

JazzieFizzle


	12. He finally asked

Okay i'm back. Sorry i haven't been writing but i been really busy like i told you. So i work up this chap oh and the japanese words i put in here and good morning and smile(for the camra) so it ain't much. I just starting to learn my higara or something like that characters so yup im learning japanese. Im so happy but anyways today i will not have one of my cocky disclaimers but i will next week. But anyways ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

* * *

The sun shined through the curtain. The rays touch the face of our sleeping beauty. She stirred alittle before her eyes squinted open. She looked at the calendar and smiled. Finally it was the first day of school after two long months of waiting.

She jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom. After taking a shower she brushed her teeth and got dress in some orange shorts and white tank that had 'SMILE!' in the front written in yellow. Slipping on some yellow and white flats, she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. Jumping down basically all the step, she ran to the kitchen sitting at the island.

"Ohayou gozamisu, Kagome," Her mom who had her back to her turn and faced her.

"Gozaimasu, mama," Kagome smiled.

Akiko place a plate of food in front of her, "Where's your brother?"

"I think he's in the shower. I heard it running on the way down here," Kagome answered before digging into her food.

"Now Kagome I know you probably would want to hang out with your friends today but it's going to be late night at the hospital-"Kagome cut Akiko off.

"That's okay mom. I'll just hangout with them tomorrow and rumor is that teachers give you loads on the first day of high school."

Akiko laughed, "And who told you that."

"Miroku," Kagome quickly gulped down the rest of her eggs and picked up the to bacon strips to bring with her.

"And you believed that boy," Akiko giggled, "I don't think he's right in the head."

Kagome rolled her eyes putting her dish into the sink while her Souta entered the kitchen, "Did anyone ever tell you you're a weird mom."

"Yeah. Souta did," Akiko gave Souta his food.

"It is true," Souta stated before he began to eat.

Kagome laughed. Lately since the past June mornings had always been like this. It was nice.

"Well I got to go mom," Kagome her mother and brother a kiss on the cheek before running out the door."

As she skipped down the steps, she saw her five, yes it's five now, friends turning the corner to her house.

"Ohayou gozamisu guys," She yelled and she neared the bottom.

They all looked at her and smiled, "Hey Kagome."

"You're extra perky today," Ayame giggled.

"I think it because her hubby's with us," Kin said.

Both Kagome and Hiten blushed.

Rin laughed, "That look is priceless."

"hai, chi-zu" Sango snapped a picture.

Kagome rubbed her eyes from the bright flash, "Warn a girl."

Sango grinned.

"Don't worry. She's been doing it all morning," Ayame said before glaring at Sango, "And somehow she got into my house and took a picture while I was still sleeping."

Kagome laughed along with Rin and Kin. Sango just gave a Ayame an innocent look and Ayame rolled her eyes.

They started to walk to school. Kin and Rin were in front. Sango and Ayame behind them and Kagome and Hiten in back.

"So hat are we doing for our first day," Kin asked.

"SWIMMING!" Rin shouted.

"I think we should go to the park," Ayame said.

"You guys know we're going to school right," Sango questioned.

"Dah," Kin and Rin rolled their eyes.

"We're talking about after school." Ayame told her.

"Didn't Miroku want us to hang with him and his new friend today," Sango asked.

"Um…."Rin thought for a second, "Think so."

"I wonder if he's cute." Ayame eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I just can't wait to see Kyza at school." Kin stated.

"Of course," Sango smirked, "You know he's two years older then you right?"

"And you know Miroku two years older than you, right." Kin mimicked her.

A light pink touch Sango cheek, "You know we're not like that."

"Or do we," Rin sang.

"Yes we do," Ayame laughed.

Rin shrugged, "You'd never be able to tell. They act like a married couple already."

That only made Sango blush more, "We do not."

"Yes you do," Kin told her.

Ayame looked over at the two behind her, "Aren't we quiet today."

They both still said nothing.

"Are you guys having some mind fucking thingy because those expression on your faces are weird." Ayame asked.

Rin, Sango, and Kin started to laughed as Ayame grinned. Kagome glared at Ayame,

"What the hell!?!"

Hiten's face just went blank as if he was deep in thought.

"Ayame you're such a freak," Rin giggled as they neared the school.

"Don't confuse me with Kin." Ayame told her.

"Just because I have hot TVXQ, wait let me change that, SEXY TVXQ on my iPod and fantasize about them does not mean I'm a freak. Every girl does it, "Kin defended.

"Oh yeah Kin. Every girl has shirtless picture of guys they don't know on their iPod," Sango said sarcastically.

"I do. I do," Rin jumped up and down.

They were now in front of the school.

"We know you do," Ayame said before turning to face Kagome, "And you need to get perky again."

"Okay." Kagome jumped on her.

They landed on the grass luckily.

"Dammit. That isn't what I was talking about, "Ayame growled.

The others just laughed.

"Hey Kagome can we talk," Hiten asked her help her up.

Kagome smiled, "Sure."

They both went into the school leaving the others behind.

"Well atleast she got to know him first," Sango sighed.

"What do you mean," Ayame asked still sitting on the ground.

"It's obvious he's going to ask her out," Kin said.

Rin nodded.

"HEY SANGO!" yelled a guy's voice.

They all turned and saw Miroku coming from his car(he's 16) with a silvered hair hottie beside him. As they got closer the girl go a better look at the boy. He had two cute dog ears at the top of his head and mesmerizing amber eyes. He dressed in normal jeans and a t-shirt that were baggy so you couldn't really tell if his body was built.

"What a cutie," Rin purred.

"He's a dog demon," Ayame took another sniff, "Half."

"Now we know that info I wonder if he's in need of a mate," Kin smirked.

Sango slapped her upside the head, "You're only fourteen idiot."

"Age ain't nothing but a number. It ain't nothing but a nuuummmberrrrr baby," Kin began to sing.

Sango rolled her eyes, "How did I get stuck with an idiot."

Rin joined Kin in singing the song.

"Make that two idiots," Ayame laughed.

The boys reached them and they greeted each other.

"Guys this is Inuyasha," Miroku introduced.

"Hey." The girls said at the same time.

"Hi," His voice was kind of quiet.

"Is he shy," Ayame asked.

"No," It seemed like he tried to yell but it came out as another whisper and he cough after.

Miroku laughed, "No. He's anything but shy but he lost his voice this morning. I think I was because he went against his word when he swore to kami."

"Nice," Rin eyed him.

"So Sango I was wondering-." Sango cut him off.

"Gotta go," And with that she ran into the building.

Kin laughed, "I was so right about them being an item."

"Ah….if they were an item would Sango runaway like that," Ayame tilted her head to the side.

"Um….well she was blushing," Rin turned to Miroku, "What's going on between you two?"

Miroku blushed, "Nothing." Then he ran into the building.

"Woooooooooow" Kin's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Nice going Kin," Ayame shook her head.

"Let's go get our schedules before school starts," Inuyasha said.

"It seems like you voice is coming back." Rin told him.

He just nodded and the four went into the school building soon after the front got packed with kids.

~Kagome and Hiten~

Once they found the office, they got their schedules and Hiten walked Kagome her locker. The halls were still empty. No students at all in sight. After putting her bag away, Kagome closed her locker and leaned against it.

"So you wanted to talk," Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Uh….I don't know how to say this but…um…well you see," Hiten stuttered looking as nervous as hell.

"Yes," Kagome urged on.

Hiten sighed, "Okay. I'm just going to come out and say it…………will you go on a date with me?"

Kagome expression with blank. Was it true or was she dreaming. Was he finally asking her out after her month of secretly crushing on him.

She hadn't said anything for a while and Hiten took that as a no, "I guess I shouldn't have asked."

Kagome snapped back in reality, "No. No. It's not that. I'd love to.

"Really?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Great," He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I got to go."

She nodded and he left since his locker was all the way on the other side of the building two flights up.

* * *

Short? I know. I cut it off. Sorry. I was going to write more but i need to write my other stories but be happy and REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and i still need a lemon for Inuyasha and Kagome for the next chap of MY BABY'S MAMA if any of you read it. I need one to update it so yeah. Anyways hugs and kisses mi loves. lol :P


	13. The dare

Yup yup. It's true i'm back. but i don't know for how long. but anyways sorry for the long wait.

Disclamier:

Enje: Kint0 what are you doing

Kint0 looked up at Enje from the computer screen

Kint0: if you're not blind i'm watching this new inuyasha episode to fine a way to own him. duh.

Enje: *puts hand on Kint0 shoulder* sorry kin but you'll never ever in a million years own inuyasha.

Kint0: *looks down sad* I know.

* * *

Two periods passed fast and the group of four noticed their friend's dreamy eyes. Now it was art and they all sat at a round table that fit six. Their assement was to draw a picture of how they would describe themselves. Everyone was done except Kagome who was busy drawing hearts.

"Kagome." Sango said snapping Kagome from her thoughts.

"Huh." Kagome looked at her.

"What's up with the daydreaming? It may be normal for Kin and Rin but not for you." Sango stated.

Kagome just realized that she was daydreaming about her and Hiten. It seemed pretty real to her.

"Sorry 'bout that," She apologize.

"So what is causing this," Ayame asked.

Rin and Kin looked at Kagome before looking at each other and saying in unisonn"Hiten, right?"

Kagome blushed but nodded.

"What happened? Give us some details please," Ayame demanded.

Sango shook her head, "Cool it Ayame."

"Gomen nasai."

"It's okay," Kagome assured.

"Well....." Kin lead on.

"Hiten asked me out," Kagome beamed.

"WHAT!"

"Shh..." Kagome shushed her friend looking around.

Few eyes were on them which was good.

"What" Rin said quieter.

"Well when he walked me to my locker there was no one in site, he asked. I said yes and we he kissed me." Kagome explained.

"That's not at all exciting," Ayame pouted.

Sango rolled her eyes, "If you don't like it why don't you find someone to make your own love story."

"You know that's a good idea," Ayame pondered.

Then the bell rang and students rushed out the room. The girls stood and walked out the room together.

"Well then Ayame i dare you to start a love story with the first guy you see," Rin smirked.

Ayame grinned back, "You're on."

And just then she bumped into someone. She fell on her butt and looked up before rolling her eyes. And of course it was a boy.

He had jet black long hair that was pulling back in a high ponytail. He wore a football(i'm talking about soccer peeps if you don't know they all it football everywhere else) jersey with dark baggy jeans.

"Aren't you going to say someting," He asked.

Ayame gave him a weird look before getting up, "And what would that be?"

"Sorry," He responded.

"Why should i when you knocked me down," Ayame huffed.

"You walked into me," He stated.

"And you knock m-"

He cut her off, "Nevermind. Just watch where you're going next time," And with that he walked away.

Ayame glared in his direction.

"Sorry for my cousin's behavior," Another boy bowed at her and ran after him.

"Was that Kyza," Rin asked.

"Kyza?" Kin looked at the guy, "Kyza!"

She ran after him.

Rin shook her head and laughed, "You know what that now means Ayame."

Ayame gave her a questioning look before her eyes widen, "NO!"

"Oh yes. I suggest to be on your best game." Rin smirked

Ayame sighed and looked around, " Where's Kagome and Sango?"

Rin looked around too, "Damn they left us."

"Oh well. Let's go to class." Ayame said taking Rin's hand and going in the dirtection Kin ran.

* * *

Another short chap. but life goes on they say. hehe

Anyways R&R please......


	14. Stalkers

So sorry for not updating in like 8 months but here's the newest chap of Cupid Did Me Wrong. Oh and I wanted to change something. Inuyasha and Miroku are only a year older than the girls. Okay so enjoy this chap!

* * *

"Wow…"Kin sighed, "He's so cute. Do you think he'll ever ask me out?"

"In your dreams." Rin grinned.

Kin gazed at her, "That did happen, you know."

Rin giggle then looked at the Kyza's cousin, "Do you think he'll ask you out Ayame?"

"Shut up," Ayame growled.

Rin only giggled more.

The three sat in the back of the room in Calculus, a third year class that was high honors for freshmen. Kyza and his cousin sat in the middle of the room.

"Isn't that Inuyasha?" Kin asked peering at the boy who just came into room, his eyes traveling over all the students.

Rin looked too, "Well of course. He's the onl-" She stopped in mid sentence when the boy turn around. His face was completely different from Inuyasha.

Ayame looked at him too, "He's sexy." She whispered and let out a low whistle.

"I call dibbs." Rin grinned.

"As if he would ever ask you out," Ayame rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. He's coming this way." Kin hissed.

Silvered haired god (lmao) made his way to the back of the room where the girls sat, "Is this seat taken?"He pointed to the seat next to Rin( AN: Kin and Ayame sat by each other and Rin sat in front of Ayame.)

Rin shook her head, speechless from his beauty( Okay I may be taking it over broad.)

He sat down and turned his attention to the sensei in front of the room. Kin and Ayame giggled at Rin gawking face. Rin blushed and looked away.

"Is there something funny ladies," The sensei looked directly at the girls in back.

"Other than your face, no." They heard someone mutter from the middle of the room.

Everyone in class laughed except for the boy sitting by the girls.

"Ha ha. Very funny Kouga. Now the whole class gets double homework."

This time everyone whined except the mysterious boy. He had an expressionless face the whole time.

'He's weird.' Kin mouthed to Ayame pointing at the boy in front of her.

Ayame nodded in agreement.

As the sensei continued explaining the formula they would begin working with, Rin looked at the faired-hair beauty next to her, "Ohayo gozimasu." She greeted.

He looked at her.

"Um…Rin desu. Onamae desu ka?(My name's Rin. What's your name?)"

"Sesshoumaru."

Rin smiled and nodded before winking at the two behind her then paying attention to the teachers.

Ayame and Kin looked at each other before silently laughing.

~In Health Class~

"Sex is not the way to keep a healthy relationship. Never believe that." Mizu-sensei told the class.

"Oh kami." Sango sighed and slide down in her seat.

Kagome laughed, "I love your aunt."

"Sango please come to the front of the room and demonstrate how to put a condom on this fake penis." Mizu-sensei waved at her niece.

Everyone laughed.

"Kill me now." Sango said blushing as she got up and began to making her way to the front of the room.

Mizu-sensei tapped her ruler against the chalkboard, "Are you all kids or something? Laughing at the word: penis. What's wrong with you? How about lunch detention, for everyone?"

The students began to complain as Sango reached the front of the room.

"That's what I thought. Now shut up and act your age. Now Sango, put the condom on the penis."

Sango looked at her fellow students and saw Miroku grinning out of everyone. She glared at him before taking the condom packet and ripping it opened. She walked over to the male mannequin and bent down slide the condom on the penis(I'm laughing everytime I write this word. I guess I'm immature).

"Oh baby!"

"Woo hoo!"

"Now suck it!"

Sango got up and glared at the male students as the females shook their heads.

"Boys will be boys." Her aunt sighed, "All boys, front and center. Now you have to do the same."

The boys complained but went to the front of the room as Sango quickly took her seat. Kagome laughed at her.

"Shut up." Sango sneered.

"You should've seen your face." Kagome smiled innocently at her.

"Ugh!" Sango laid her face on her desk, embarrassed.

Mizu-sensei whacked a boy on the butt with her ruler for goofing off in front.

Kagome laughed more, "Did I mention how much I love your aunt?"

~Lunch~

"Kagome!"

Kagome glanced to the direction the voice came from, "Oh. Hey Hiten." Kagome greeted, shutting her locker.

Hiten ran up to Kagome and brought her into a bear hug, "I missed you."

Kagome giggled and hugged him back, "Missed you too. Though it's only been like three hours."

Hiten pulled back a little, his arms still around her waist, and flashed her a smile.

"Break up the love fest people!"

Kagome turned a little to see her friends running towards her. Miroku close behind with some other guy. She let go of Hiten, blushing, "Shut up, baka."

The girls laughed.

"So what exactly happened when you two went off?" Ayame grinned.

"We already told you." Kin and Rin stated together.

Ayame rolled her eyes.

Kagome ignored her friends and looked at the new one among the crowd, "Hi. I'm Kagome."

"Inuyasha." He gave a nod.

Suddenly a wolf whistle was heard, "Hey cutie."

"Ugh."The girls rolled their eyes in disgusted as a girl looking very similar to Kagome walked up to them with her friends behind her.

She went straight up to Inuyasha, "How come I haven't seen you before?"

"Maybe because it's only the first day of school, Kikyo." Sango answered for him.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "I wasn't talking to you. Last time I checked you weren't cute."

"And you are?" Rin and Kin asked in unison.

"Whatever." She hand Inuyasha a piece of paper, "I'll be seeing you around." Then she walked off with her posse.

Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back, "That's the fifth number you got today."

Inuyasha grinned, "Sixth."

"Eww…" The girls shook their heads.

Sango looped her arm in Kagome's, "Now tell us what happen this morning."

Kin and Rin were about to speak when Sango said, "Exactly what happened."

The girls began to walk away, the boys quickly followed. Once they reached the café, the girls went to get their lunch as the guys found a table.

"Really…?" Ayame asked.

Kagome nodded, "When he kissed me…well it was just…wow." Her lips curved up into a smile.

"Oh look its Rin's new love." Kin nudged Ayame and motion to the guy behind them.

Sango and Kagome looked to see who she was talk about.

"Shut up." Rin blushed and look away.

Sango picked up five trays and handed one to everyone, "He has silver hair like Inuyasha."

"I wonder if they're related." Ayame said picking up an apple.

"Why don't you go ask, Rin." Kin smirked.

"Now I see what you mean when you said she'd make fun of you when you like someone." Kagome giggled.

After they got their food, they went to find the guys. Eventually they found the boys in the corner of the café, sitting at a table talking to…KIKYO!

"Damn it all to hell." Kagome muttered as they walked over to them, "You guy can get your lunch now." Kagome said as they all took seats.

"What is she doing here?" Rin glared at Kikyo.

She slung an arm around Miroku's shoulder, "They said I could sit here, if that's okay."

Everyone(but Miroku and Kikyo) heard Sango silently growl.

Kin began, "Sorry Kinkyho but"

"This is a no whore zone." Rin finished

"That's rude." Inuyasha stated.

The girls glared at him.

"Don't be mean guys. Kikyo's being nice." Hiten said, "You all should do the same."

"Yeah. I'm being really nice." Kikyo smiled.

The girls all exchanged looks before saying together, "We're leaving."

Miroku stared at them in disbelief as they walked away with food and sat down at a table…with Sesshoumaru!(I wanna sit with him tooooooooo!)

"Inuyasha, they're sitting with you're brother." Miroku pointed.

Inuyasha shrugged, "And…?"

"But he's an asshole. Why are they sitting with him? Oh no he did not just hug my Sango."Miroku narrowed his eyes in their direction as they all hugged him.

"Really? No way." Inuyasha looked in their direction

"Well boys, it was nice talking. I have to go now." Kikyo got up and went to the table her friends sat at.

"So now we have no girls, no food and no girls," Miroku sighed.

"You already said no girls," Hiten pointed out.

"Shut up."

~1 month later At Sango's House~

"Hurry up would you Sango."

"Shut up Ayame. The phone's ringing right now." Sango pressed the speaker button.

"_Moshi moshi."_

"Konnichiwa Kagome." The girls said in unison.

"_Lord have mercy on your pour souls. Why are you calling when what…I left you like five minutes ago?"_

"Cause we miss you." Rin yelled.

"_Ow…don't break my eardrums!"_

"Gomen." Rin apologized.

"Well anyways we wanted to know if you wanted to join us." Sango asked

"_You guys know I'm hanging with mom and Souta today to-…wait…where?"_

Kin smiled, "At Hiten's house."

"_WHAT!"_

"So…yeah. You wanna co-" Sango stopped talking when she heard dial tone, "She hung up."

"No shit Sherlock." Ayame shook her head.

"Do you think she-" Kin was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

The girls all rushed downstairs and Sango opened the door.

"Kagome?"

They all peered out the door. Kagome had her hands on her knee and was gasping for air, "I…c…came…as…as soon…as…p…possible…"

Kin and Rin began giggling.

"You seriously ran all the way here to go see Hiten." Sango stared at her in disbelief, "I never knew you were so dedicated and obsessed."

"S…shut up…"

Ayame went up to Kagome and hugged her, "You poor, poor soul."

"Aren't you supposed to be with your family?" Rin asked.

"I asked mom…to come here…she said…yes…"

"Okay. Well let's go." Sango said closing the door as they all exited the house.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Kagome waved her hands in the air once she caught her breath, "How do you know where he lives?"

Sango and Ayame point to Rin and Kin.

"What~~?" They whined.

"We only stalked him for like a minute." Kin stated.

"S'not our fault he lives so close to the school." Rin informed.

The others laughed as they began walked.

~10 minutes later~

Ayame rang the doorbell then she, Kin, Sango, and Rin ran off yelling, "Bye Kagome."

"Hey!" Kagome shouted to her departing friends.

"Hey what?"

Kagome gulped and turn around. Hiten stood where the once closed door was, "Uh…hey Hiten…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Um…well…you see…about that…"

"Wanna come in?"

Kagome nodded.

Hiten stepped out the way and let her in, closing the door behind here.


	15. Accidents

I'm so happy I got a lot of my readers back but I got so little reviews. 3 don't cut it people. Though I do thank those 3 that did review. I'm beginning to think no one wants to review but you know instead of being a heartless bitch and stopping the story, I'm going to finish it. I just all you people that read this story and my others who don't review will start soon. It's nice to know what's bad and what's not.

* * *

So anyways, enough of this stupid lecture, you may read now.

"We made the team!" Both Kin and Rin shouted.

The second week of school was the week of tryouts for all team during the fall season. Today was Friday. The day all results got posted in the main hall.

"The soccer team?" Kagome asked.

It was lunch time and they were all seating at their usual lunch table.

They nodded.

"Really?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are. I can not tell you how much they were goofing off." Ayame sighed, "Sis you and Sango make the cheerleading team?"

"They post the results up after lunch." Sango said take a bite out of her brownie, "Did you know that your sweetheart also plays soccer?"

Ayame growled, "For the last time he's not my sweetheart. I don't like him. All we do is yell, argue and fight each other. And we've only known each other for a week. Then at the soccer tryouts he had the nerve to throw dirt at me. So I paid Miroku to give him something very special. " She grinned evilly.(A/N: I'm just realizing that sounds like how most stories make Kagome and Inuyasha act.)

Rin looked over to the table Ayame's "sweetheart", Kouga, sat at. Miroku had joined him since he became friends with Kyza, along with Inuyasha. Though it seemed like every second Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting. The two boys they had met at soccer tryouts, Ginta and Hakkaku, also sat with them. Kouga took a sip of his milk before spitting it out. All Rin could do was shake her head.

"Did you try out for any sport, Sesshoumaru?"Rin asked the very quiet demon who sat at their table.

He took a sip of his water before answering, "There's no point in enjoying a sport when I can just kick everyone ass in an instant on a team of only myself."

Rin smiled as Ayame mouthed, 'Cocky bastard' to the others.

The three nodded in agreement.

"Sesshoumaru, how many classes do you have with Kouga?" Kin asked.

"Five. Why?"

"Ayame needs help to get him to start a love story with him."

Ayame smacked her forehead with her hand, "For the last fucking time, I am not ever going to like that asshole."

"You were dared Ayame and now you must complete the dare." Sango tsked.

"Oh shut up." Ayame took a bite out of her apple.

"Will you help her Hiten?" Kagome asked.

Hiten shook his head, "I don't think Ayame should get involved with him."

Ayame jumped out her seat, "Finally! Someone agrees with me!"

"Ayame. People are looking." Rin laughed nervously.

Ayame sat back down, "Sorry that I'm happy someone not trying to hook me up with him. I rather go out with Ginta."

"I can set that up." Kin grinned. She gut up and walked over to the Kouga's table.

"I got a bad feeling 'bout this." Kagome murmured to Hiten.

"YES!" They heard Ginta yell.

Kin came back a few minutes later and sat back in her seat.

"So…" Sango encouraged.

"Ginta said yes to going out with Ayame but then Kouga punched him and said he can't go out with Ayame. Then Ginta began to say something but then Kouga threaten him and then again said no one would ever go out with that punk, which I'm pretty sure he meant Ayame." Kin took a deep breath after explaining what happened.

As the girls began talking about Classes Hiten leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear, "Meet me at the park by the lake at seven."

Once Kagome reached the park, she looked around for Hiten. She spotted him sitting under the biggest tree in the on a blanket with candels. Kagome walked over to him.

"Hey Hiten."

Hiten stood up and hugged her, "Hey cutie." He let go of her, "Sit."

Kagome did as told and took a seat, "What all this about?" She motioned to the candles.

"I do believe it's our two week anniversary." Hiten stated, getting a picnic basket from behind him, "And today will be our 10th date."

Kagome smiled, "I didn't know you celebrated two week anniversaries."

"I like to celebrate as much as possible and anything there is." Hiten took out a small squared cake with white frosting on it from the basket. It had 'Happy 2 Week Anniversary' written on it in green frosting.

"May favorite colors." Kagome's smile widen.

"I know." Hiten took two forks from the basket and hand one to Kagome, "Shall we."

Kagome nodded and picked up a piece of cake on the fork. She looked at it then at Hiten, then grinned. Hiten gave her a suspicious look. Kagome took a small bite of the cake on the fork

"This is good."

"Thanks. I made-," Suddenly apiece of cake was flung at Hiten. He looked at the grinning Kagome.

"It would look better on you though."

Hiten grinned, "So it's war."

Kagome picked up the cake and began chucking pieces at him as she stood up. Hiten easily dodged them. She began running and Hiten chance after her, still dodging all the piece of cake Kagome threw at him. In no time he caught up to her and grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Her laughter changed to a scream of pain.

Hiten go of her hair, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Kagome rubbed the back of her head, "Its okay. Nothing big."

"We should go pack the stuff up."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

After they cleaned, Hiten walked Kagome over to Sango's house where she would be staying the night.

"Oyasumi, Hiten." She said once they reached there.

"Oyasumi and sorry again." He apologized hugging her.

Kagome hugged him back, "And again its okay."

~The Next Day~

"Kagome hurry you damn ass up. We're going to miss the bus." Sango yelled over her shoulder.

"Shut up!" Kagome shouted.

It was Saturday morning and also the day the girls had to work full time at their jobs. Kagome had ended up sleeping over Sango's house and due to staying up all night, they woke up late.

They both reached the bus stop as the bus pulled around the corner. Out of breath, that got on and found their friends saving seats for them in back of the bus.

Once they sat down Ayame shook her head at their condition, "I told you guys to go to sleep early. But no you stay but all night and end up waking up late. Causing you to almost miss the bus. You should take advice once and a while."

Kagome waited until she was breathing properly before saying, "Don't Kin and Rin state the obvious?"

"No." Kin shook her head.

"We state the events that occur." Rin smiled.

"Oh." Was Kagome's sole reply.

Sango laid her head on Ayame's shoulder, "And in our defense, we didn't have a choice. Souta would not go to sleep and my dad didn't get home until after twelve."

"And after your dad got home you took a break by watching TV, right?" Kin asked.

"So what? My favorite show was on." Sango huffed.

The girls laughed at Sango.

Before they knew it they were at the mall. They all went their separate ways after deciding to meet up for lunch.

"What does everyone want?" Ayame asked as they all sat down at a table near the window in the food court.

"Why ask when we should just go order our food from where we want?" Kagome questioned in a matter-a-fact tone.

"Well I was going to buy everyone lunch but since you wanna be that way." Ayame shrugged then got up and walked to Taco Hut.

Kin and Rin exchanged glance before getting up and following her.

"Nice going Kagome. You ruined our chances of getting a free lunch." Sango playfully punched her in the arm.

Kagome rolled her eyes then smiled, "Shut up."

"Well I'm heading over to Panda Express. Want o get some Chinese food with me?" Sango asked, standing up.

Kagome nodded and followed her friend over to Panda Express

After work was over, they all headed over to Kin's house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Both she and Rin yelled before giggling.

Kin's mom came out of the Kitchen as the girls took off their shoes, along with Rin's mom.

"Hey girls. Would you guys like anything to eat?" Kin's mom asked.

"We just made a big batch of chocolate chip cookies." Rin's mom stated.

Ayame, Kagome and Sango all shook their heads no as Rin and Kin ran into the kitchen.

"We'll see guys upstairs." They heard them shout.

All three made their way to Kin's room. It was pretty small. Only a few square inches bigger than Sango's closet. Sango turned on the radio as they took seats on the bed and computer chair.

"Is it just me or do Kin's mom and Rin's mom act the same as Rin and Kin do?" Ayame asked laying back on Kin's bed.

"They act the same." Both Kagome and Sango answered.

"Thought so."

Sango, who was sitting on the computer chair, changed the radio station 'til she found a good one, "I wonder if they have the same birthdays too."

"They don't. Kin's mom's birthday's in December while Rin's mom's birthday is in June." Kagome responded as she looked around the room, "Is it me or are we surround by hot Korean guys?"

Ayame sat up and eyed Kin's posters, "She's so obsessed." Ayame shook her head before laying back down.

"Guys, look what we got." They heard Rin's voice say.

They turned to the door and saw Kin and Rin's arms filled with tubes of party cake ice cream.

There was a chorus of 'yummy' in the room.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kin stayed quiet as she gave each Sango and Kagome their own tube of ice cream, "It is! Turn up the radio!"

Sango gave her a wary looked but did as told and turned up the radio.

_good girl (good girl) dokomade demo  
Kimi wo nosete yuku dakara motto yeah  
oh no jirasanai de I wanna let you say "want you"  
Hatenaki daydream yeah_

oh feel me? give me your more beat. (oh I know that you feel me)  
Ijigen he to so we gotta bounce alright (we gotta bounce alright)  
girl, squeeze me (squeeze me) baby amazing sweet  
Sore ijou to my love

oh wow wow  
hey you drive me crazy tonight (drive me crazy tonight)  
Mada tsuzuku yume nara baby alright? (baby alright)

"Wtf?" Ayame looked at Kin who was now dancing and singing to the song.

"It's her beloved Tohoshinki." Rin sighed with a smile before digging into her ice cream.

Sango and Kagome could only laugh at how stupid their friend looked.

~One Month Later~

It's has almost been two months since Kagome began dating Hiten now. And every once and a while 'accidents' began to happen just like on their date. But Kagome waved them all off because she found them no harm. Even the time he threw the baseball at her head when everyone was playing baseball. Everyone(the girls) yelled at him but again after he apologized she said it was an 'accident' and it was okay.

Today the two lovebirds were suppose to go on a boat ride. Kagome headed over to the park where she was to Hiten. She sat on the bench under the biggest tree that was in the park, otherwise known as their spot.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked to where the voice came from, "Oh hey Kyza. What are you doing here?"

Kyza sat down by Kagome, "I was passing by when I saw you. Truly I have no clue what I'm doing but I was thinking about…well can you by chance give this to Kin. She left it in the store." Kyza took a necklace wrapped around a small piece of cardboard, "She bought it yesterday but then called into work sick today and Rin wasn't there either. So I was going to drop it by her house when I realized I have no clue where she lives."

Kagome took the necklace from him, "Okay. I'm going to check on her tonight anyways. Last night she got a fever so we were going to visit her."

"Okay. Thanks. See you at school." Kyza got up and walked away.

Kagome smiled as she put the necklace in her coat pocket.

Suddenly she was picked up and thrown on the grass. She looked up at her assaulter.

"Hiten? What was that for!" She half yelled trying to sit up but Hiten push her back down.

"What was it for? Why were so close to another guy? I come here to meet you for a date and find you flirting with the guy your best friend likes!"

"I was not flirting with him! He wanted me to give this to Kin." Kagome pulled out the necklace from her pocket.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." He growled as she talked toward the dock.

Kagome stood up and brushed herself off before following him.

They got in a small row boat and Hiten began rowing to the middle of the lake. He stopped once they were in the middle.

"Kagome, I have something I need to discuss with you."

Kagome sighed and looked in the direction of the park, "What? You gonna break up with me?"

"No." Hiten took a deep breath, "I don't like the way you hang around guys. Especially at the football games. I know you're a cheerleader and whatever but I don't like how you hug them without a care or let them give you kisses on the cheek."

"The only one who doe that is Miroku and he's like a brother so it does not matter."

Hiten grabbed Kagome shoulder violently causing her to look at him, "It does matter, damn it. You're my girlfriend not his. Either to stop this nonsense-"

"What nonsense?"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echo on the river, "Would you stop this dumb act for a second!" Hiten yelled.

Kagome held her cheek where she just got hit, "Why are so violent all of a sudden? What happened to sweet Hiten? The one I fell for." She said as tears began spilling from her eyes.

Hiten's face soften in an instant, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I…I just…I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but please. I promise I'll never do it again. I guess I'm just so jealous all of a sudden. I barely get to see you and when I do your always with a guy and…I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome debated for a second with herself. Will he be like Hojo or her step dad? The people who still make her cry every now and then. But unlike them he's apologizing not by buying gift but with his heart so he must not mean.

"I…I…forgive you. Though this is the last time."

Hiten brought Kagome into a hug, "Thank you. And this will only and last time, I promise."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. It was kinda of long but that's okay. I know you may think it makes no sense with some parts but it's need for the next chap. This is like one of those filter chapters that aren't wanted but needed. The next chap will be getting more into the story line and Inuyasha will become a main character. There will also be a little Ayame/Kouga moment. So R&R please

Oyasumi


	16. Why Me?

**So how has everyone been? Good good. Anyways today's chap everyone will love. For those of you don't know anything about soccer, I suggest you look anything up you want to know. And no one complain from the time jumping. You're the ones who want Inuyasha to become a main character already so I'm doing this for you all. So ENJOY!**

Disclaimer:

Kint0: *singing* Inuyasha~ and me~ sitting in a tree. F.U-

Man in Green suit 1: You are not allowed to say that on this website.

Kint0: I was going to say futching.

Man in Green suit 2: That's not even a word.

Kint0: Sure it isn't. Well since I'm not allowed to own Inuyasha, I'm going to tie him up in my basement.*skips away*

* * *

~That Monday at Soccer Practice~

"What time is Kagome and Sango getting here?" Rin asked as she passed the ball to Ayame.

Kin shrugged.

"I think at five." Ayame answered, kicking the ball in the air to Kin.

Kin head butted the ball back to her and let it hit her chest and rolled down her body to her foot. Ayame did a couple of juggling on her knees before passing it to Rin.

"Trying to show off for Kouga?" Kin grinned.

They were at the soccer field down the street from the school where Sango and Kagome had cheerleading practice. Today both the girls' and boys' team scheduled a practice so they had to share the field. The girls were on the half by the home team's bench and the boys were on the side by the away team's bench.

Rin faked it to the left and quickly kicked the ball to the right at Kin, "I think that she should complete our bet already and ask him out. It's been two months!"

"Shut up!" Ayame hissed, catching the ball Kin kick at her, very hard, in her hands, "Someone might hear you. And I not ask that asshole out." Ayame dropped the ball and did a reverse Matthews and passed it back to Kin, "Also, I just got on good terms with him and I'm not about to ruin it over a dumb bet. It would be annoying to fight with him again."

Rin only smiled as did a scissor around the ball Kin passed to her and side kicked it to Ayame.

The last twenty minutes of practice the girls scrimmaged with the boys. Once that was over the trio made their way to the bench and took a drink of water before packing up there stuff.

"So Ayame, what would you say if Kouga asked you out?" Kin asked as she took of her cleats.

Ayame looked away so her friends wouldn't see how she blushed at the thought of it, "I'd say "Hell to the no"."

"Sure." Rin said, unconvinced, putting on her cleats in her soccer bag before slipping on her flip-flops.

"Why's Ginta coming over here?" Kin eyed the boy running toward their bench.

"To ask Ayame out for Kouga." Rin stated, glancing at him.

"Hey Ginta." Ayame greeted once he was close enough.

The other yelled a "hi".

Ginta smiled, "Hey girls." Once he reached them he took on deep breath, "Ayame, Kouga asked me to tell you something."

"Oh really?" Ayame asked in monotone to cover her shock.

Ginta nodded, "He wanted to tell you that you need to practice the control of the ball."

Ayame eyes narrowed into slits as she looked over to where Kouga and Hakkaku were sitting about 20 feet away, "What?"

"He said he help you if you help him with in Calculus."

"Why couldn't he just say this himself?" Ayame half growled.

Ginta shrugged, "I asked the same thing then he said he'd beat me up if I didn't do it."

"What a wimp." Ayame muttered.

"Me?"

"No not you Ginta. Kouga. He can't do anything for himself."

"So what do you say?" Ginta asked.

"Meet us in the parking lot. Sango just texted me that they're here." Kin said then she and Rin walked away.

Ayame thought for a second before wickedly grinning, "I think you should go tell him that I control does not suck and if he needs help in Calculus, call a tutor." Ayame picked up her bag ten walked away.

Ginta sighed then went to tell Kouga the bad news(you get it soon).

"Can you believe that?" Ayame practically shouted as she told Sango and Kagome what happened, "Me. Not good at controlling the ball. I've been playing soccer since I was in diapers."

"Ayame, I'm pretty sure he was just trying to help you out." Kagome sighed.

They were walking to their neighborhood which was about twenty minutes from their school. They would take the bus but the next one didn't come until an hour later.

"Ayame just admit you like him and get over with it." Sango switched her bag to the other shoulder, "It'll do you some justice."

"I. DO. NOT. LIKE. HIM!"

"Sure you don't." Kin and Rin said in unison before giggling.

Ayame glared at them, "Some friends you are. You should be backing me up."

"No. We should be telling you what's right and he was, well I guess you can't say nice, but he offer to help you with something if you help him with something. An eye for and eye." Sango explained to her friend.

"And he was right about your control on the ball. It does need improving." Kin grinned when Ayame glared at her yet again.

Ayame sighed, "I guess I do but I don't want his help. Next thing you know, he's going to think I'll do I'm a-"

Rin cut her off and offered her phone. "Ayame shut up and call Ginta and tell him you'll do it."

"No." Ayame shook her head.

Sango looked at Kagome, "You staying very quiet. Something wrong?" asked with much concern.

Kagome smiled and shook her head no. As her friends began to talk about other things she thought about what had happened that pass Saturday. She didn't know if she should tell her friends what happened or not. The bruise didn't show much since she had makeup on. It was practically invisible. She even forgot about it until she touched it. It still stung badly. She gazed at her laughing friends before looking back to the street. _I just hope it doesn't happen again._ She thought with a sigh.

~(Now a Scene for Ayame)~

That Friday, Ayame was suppose to meet Kin and Rin at the soccer field to help he with controlling the ball. She walked down the street, alone for once, from the school and to the soccer field. Going into the girls locker room under the bleachers(it's also the football field), she changed into a pair a basketball shorts and took off her t-shirt and put on a her favorite no sleeved sweater that was made of very soft cotton. After put on her shin guards, soccer socks, and cleats, she exited the locker room and made her way to the field.

She sat on the bench for about ten minutes before sighing in frustration, "Knowing them they probably forgot." She mumbled.

"Hey Ayame!"

Ayame eyes widened in shock. There's no way she was hearing things. That wasn't the girls, she knew, but Kouga's voice. She didn't even look up in the direction the voice came from to be sure. All she did was stare at her hands in her lap.

Two very muscular, hairy legs stood in front of her.

Ayame blinked a few times. _Fuck. It's not a dream. _

"Ayame?" A finger pointed her head.

She looked up at Kouga, "What are you doing here?"

"Your friends, Kin and Rin I think, told Ginta that you agreed to me helping you in exchange for help in Calculus." Kouga stated.

Ayame sighed. _I knew it, _"The thing about that is I never agreed to it. Kin and Rin were suppose to meet me here to…" She paused for a second. She didn't want to admit to him she needed help with controlling the ball, "…practice some new tricks."

"Oh." Kouga didn't believe one word of it but he didn't tell her that.

"So…I guess I should go now that I know my friends ditched me." Ayame stood up and picked up her bag.

"You don't have to." Kouga said.

Ayame gave him a wary look.

"I mean, what's the point. We're both here now and instead of saying this was a waste of time, we can use it to…well practice. Together I mean." Kouga scratched the back off his head, looking everywhere but Ayame.

"I guess you're right. Okay I'll practice with you."

"Okay." Kouga took his soccer ball out of his bag and followed Ayame onto the field.

After about an hour of the two teaching each other tricks they were more comfortable around each other. Soon jokes were told, laughing was heard, and much talking was going on. And for the next half hour they were smiling as all this was going on.

"You're control is still a little sloppy." Kouga stated. He squatted down in front of Ayame, "An easy way to keep the ball close to you is to move your feet like this." Ayame stared down at him as she let him control her foot movement. She suddenly felt a blush creeping up her neck. He looked up at her, "You got it."

She could only nod, afraid her voice would betray her.

Kouga stood up and ran to the end of the field, "Now dribble the ball to me! Remember to keep the ball close!"

Ayame let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and began dribbling the ball in between her feet. She threw in a scissor here and a stepover there as she ran at medium speed. About five feet from Kouga, she kicked the ball up with her toe and head butted it at Kouga(notice I say at not to).

Kouga caught the ball before it hit an important area, "You did that on purpose."

Ayame grinned in response.

"Well it's looking better. After few more days of practicing, you'll be able to do it with knowing. Well kind of you know what I mean."

Ayame giggled, "Thanks Kouga. I'm sorry for being so stubborn. I just…"Ayame look away for a second before looking back at Kouga, "Anyways…"

An awkward silence rose between the two as they just stood there.

"Umm…" Kouga broke the silence after a little, "Want me to walk you home. It's getting dark and-"

"Sure." Ayame cut him off nodding.

They went back to the bench and put on their regular shoes. After Kouga put away his ball they picked up their bags and began to walk. Within twenty-five minutes they reached Ayame's neighborhood, the sky was pitch black now and since most street didn't have a street light, the moon and stars were the only light they had. And for most of the way they didn't talk.

"So...um…" Kouga stuttered trying to think of something to say.

"I guess I have to help you with Calculus now." Ayame sighed but felt kind of happy about it, "This one's my house." She pointed to a white house with all different colors of irises surrounding it that had a very curvy path to the front door.

"Oh." Kouga's face looked a little disappointed but it changed when Ayame gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Arigatou, Kouga." She smiled.

She turned to walk into her house but Kouga's hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her back to him. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips. His mouth moved against hers and soon she was kissing back. Ayame dropped her bag and wrapped he arms around his neck. Kouga's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

"AYAME!"

The two quickly let go of each other, blushing madly.

She turned her head to see her grandpa standing in the doorway of the house with his harms crossed. If she wasn't a demon, she wouldn't have noticed the irritated look on his face.

"Get inside! NOW!"

Ayame picked up her bag and gave Kouga a quick peck on the lips, "Oyasumi nasai." Then she ran to her house.

"OYASUMI!" Kouga shouted before continuing to walk to his house.

(AN: Was it nice? I hoped so… Anyways, on with the story.)

~3 months later: Christmas Day~

After opening presents with her family, Kagome was suppose to meet Hiten's family today for dinner. Currently she was in her room trying the find the perfect outfit.

"No this one's too slutty. No. That's too good girl." Kagome repeated similar phrases as she went through the clothes in her closet. She sighed when she couldn't find anything, "Damn it all to hell."

Her phone began to vibrate on her desk making a buzzing sound fill the air. Kagome walked over and looked at the text she just got.

'_Are you still coming over?' -Sango_

_Shit. I forgot all about Sango_. She was suppose to meet her for lunch but she'd been so busy looking for outfits, she had forgot about it.

'_Gomen Sango. I forgot.'_ –Kagome

'_It's okay_. _Have fun with Hiten meanie.'_ –Sango

Kagome groaned and plopped. Now her best friend was mad at her.

'_I'll come over early tomorrow with apple pie.' _–Kagome

Sango's favorite food in the world was apple pie. Kagome knew that whatever happened to her, apple pie would always make her feel better.

'_YAY! I'll buy some vanilla ice cream. You're off the hook for now'_ –Sango

Kagome smiled then placed her cell phone on her bed and went back to her closet to pick out an outfit. She may not have liked her clothes right now but she knew she eventually have to pick something.

After about another hour of complaining about her clothes she finally settled with wearing her favorite blue jeans and a white V-neck sweater with a red tank top under it hiding her cleavage.

"Mom! I'm leaving!" She yelled as he pranced down the stairs and to the door.

"Be back before ten!" Her mom yelled from the laundry room.

Kagome put on her black coat and boots and other inter necessities that were at the door. Then she grabbed her key of the hook and exited the house, locking the door behind her.

Within fifteen minutes she reached Hiten's house . The cold never slowly her step. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened not long after.

"Hi Kagome." Hiten greeted. He moved so she could come into the house. Once she was in, he closed and locked the door.

"Where're your parents. I brought gifts." She held up two present in her mitten hands, "Here is yours." She handed him one of the nicely wrapped boxes.

"Arigatou." He smiled. Taking a seat on the couch he began to unwrap he present.

Kagome sat beside him.

Once all the wrapping was gone, he opened the box to see a very lovely picture of Kagome in a Christmassy frame.

Hiten smile widen and he gave her a hug, "This is a really nice gift."

"Now you can always see me when I'm not here." Kagome hugged him back.

A low whimper was suddenly heard and Kagome pulled away and looked around, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded as if someone was crying. I thought you had no siblings."

"I don't." Hiten shook his head.

Another whimper was heard, only louder.

"There it is again."

"Kagome, it's nothing."

Kagome stood from her seat, "Hiten I don't enjoy you lying to me."

"Kagome. If I were you, I would ignore it." His face was now dark as he glared at her.

Kagome didn't respond. Instead she began to walk to where she heard the whimpers coming from. They lead her to a hallway around the corner from the living room. But before she could go any further, something hit the back her head and her vision blacken.

~123~

"Uh…" Kagome groaned as she slowly awoke.

"You're finally awake, Kagome." She didn't open her eyes but she knew that was Hiten, "I didn't want to do this but you forced me to." She felt a hand caress her cheek. It moved down her neck and to her chest making her shiver. It was bare skin he was touching, "I was going to wait until you were ready. I even hired people to act as my parents," The hand moved lower, "But you ask too many question. You're too observant. If you even went into that room, you wouldn't be allowed to live." His lips brushed against her cheek, "But you're too beautiful to kill, you know. So let me just have my way with you then you can go home thinking this as only a bad dream." His hand moved to her inner thigh.

Kagome whimpered as she tired to move. Her arms. Her legs. But they wouldn't budge. She now felt the ropes that tied her down to something. Maybe a bed. It as very soft, from what she felt. She took a deep breath as he began to stroke very close to her private area. Slowly opening her eyes she saw his grinning face.

"Don't worry love. I'm sure you're not hurt too bad. I know what you'e thinking. Yes I did that. I couldn't help myself. You're just so beautiful." So that was the reason she felt pain between her legs, "Just be happy you lost it to me and not my brother. He'll be here for you soon." He got up from his seat and moved toward the door.

"Why, Hiten?" She choked out as he tears began to form in her eyes.

He ignored her and walked out the room.

All she could do was cry. After an hour or so, she began to settle down and she looked at her surroundings. She was defiantly in a room. But it wasn't you're present kind of room. It was an original style Japanese room. With the paper walls that had drawing of nature on them. The tatami(I think that's what's it called) flooring and sliding door. There was nothing called electric in the room so she didn't know what time it was.

She was laying on a very plush futon. Her clothes were in the corner of the room. Well at least they looked like the clothe she wore there. Her legs and arm were tied to metal rods sticking out of the floor. _I'm going to die._ She thought as she tried to chuckle lightly. It didn't work to well. Instead it came out as a sob. _Third time is truly the charm._

Suddenly the door opened and closed. Se couldn't see who it because the light was off. But they must have been short because no stood in the doorway when it opened. She felt a scream coming when a mall had covered her mouth.

"Sh…" She could barely make out a little boy. H was really small like a four year old maybe, "I'm here to help you." He held up a knife in his hand and Kagome's eyes widen, then he sliced one of her ropes. She sighed in relief as he cut the others.

She knew he must have been demon because he seemed to se so easily in the dark. He began to sever the rope cufflinks around her ankles then her wrist. Kagome sat up and hugged the little boy and felt a very bushy tail, "Thank you so much." She whispered before she grabbed he clothes and got dress. They were rip here and there but wearable. But she didn't have her socks, boot or coat.

"If you leave now he won't catch you. I storm about to come so-"

"What about you?" Kagome asked, "You're not one of his brothers are you."

The little demon shook his head, "I can't leave." His voice was lower then before. "I unlocked that window before I came in here so you could escape."

The door open and the light flicker on in an instant, "What the… Shippo!" He charged the little boy and grabbed him by the neck making him drop the knife, "I'm going to kill you. And don't you even think of running."

Kagome figured that was meant for her. She didn't run, in panic, she picked up the knife the little boy dropped and stabbed Hiten in the back.

He let go of Shippo and dropped to the floor, "You bitch!" He went for her this time and Kagome screamed swing the knife around. He easily knocked it from her hand.

"FOX FIRE!"

Hiten was engulfed in green flames. Kagome, shaking, stared at him in shock as he fell to the floor. Shippo began tugging her hand, "You need to leave."

Kagome picked up the little boy in her arms and opened the window. First she looked out and saw they were on the ground level. She threw him out the window then climbed out after him. It was very dark outside.

"No! I can't leave! They'll kill me!" Shippo tried to run from her but she grabbed him but the tail and pulled him into her chest. Holding him close she began to run to the front of the house, Shippo struggling the whole way. A car pulled up and a large mad stepped out of it. She couldn't make out his features in the dark but she could tell he sniffed the air. Once he bolted into the house, Kagome ran out into the street.

She kept running until she reached the park. Her legs felt like jelly and her vision was getting hazy. _No. I have to keep running._ Shippo was now crying in her arms, "It's okay." She told him. She stepped wrong and her ankle began to throb.

She saw someone a few yards ahead of her.

"Kagome?" He said but she didn't know who they were. His voice wasn't familiar.

She tried to run pass him but then everything went black.

* * *

**Oh that sucks. A cliff hanger. oh well...**

**Right now it's 4:11 a.m. Can you believe i stayed up this late just to post this for you? Of course because i love all my readers(not that way).**

**Hehe.**

**Well it was pretty long. about ten pages in word which i don't usually do. Try to write little to keep you interested.**

**If you find anything wrong with tell me. I didn't get to read throught it cause i'm too lazy and tired.**

**Now i must go pack for North Carolina. Then go to sleep. (FINALLY!)**

**R&R PLEASE.**

**And Oyasumi!**


	17. New Protector

Sorry for being a day late but i wrote a really long chap to make up for it. It the longest Chap i have ever written. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Kint0: Enje, is it possible to have Inuyasha, Inutaisho, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Zolo, Lupi, Zero, Kaname, Taki, Hiten, Goku, Sesshoumaru and Gohan all to myself.

EnjE4EveR: No no no no no no no no no no no and YOU SAID I CAN HAVE SESSHOUMARU!

Kint0: But you just said i can't have any of those guys so why should you have him.

EnjE4EveR: Cuz... I liked him first.

Kint0: Can i atleast have Inuyasha. *does puppy pout*

EnjE4EveR: Uh...NO!

* * *

Kagome woke up with a start, moving quickly into a sitting position. Dizziness suddenly came and she rubbed her temple._ Uh…my head hurts._ She closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths until the dizziness faded. Reopening her eyes she felt confused. _Where am I?_ She questioned herself looking around the dimly-lithe room.

She was currently on a bed big enough for ten people and under red satin sheet. On the walls were posters of girls, almost naked, posing by cars and motorcycles. There was a sofa across from her, sitting in front of a flat screen TV. A little coffee table was between the two. There were two other doors on the wall in front her. And pushed up against the wall in between two windows, with the curtains drawn, was a desk with an open laptop on it and few books.

As Kagome's gaze traveled the room it landed on the bedside table next to her. It had a silver digital alarm clock which read _3:03 _and a lamp on the lowest setting. _Where am I…?_ She asked herself feeling frustrated at her surroundings.

That's when it all came back to her. When she went over Hiten's, then the whimpering she heard, how she woke up in that Japanese-style room, when Hiten told her what he had done. She felt her eyes start to water from the memories. But a little boy saved her and she took him with her when she ran. She quickly stopped feeling sorry for herself and began to worry for the boy._ Where is he?_

That's when she heard the soft snoring beside her. She could barely see the red hair poking out from under the covers. Kagome sighed with relief. _He's safe. _

The door suddenly opened, making Kagome jump. She glanced in that direction and there stood a boy, maybe 5' 11" with long black hair, she had never seen before.

"You're awake." He came towards the bed.

Kagome grabbed the lamp on the bedside table and yanked it, hard enough for the plug to pull from the socket and held as if it were a bat, "C-come any c-closer and…and…I'll hit you." She stuttered as she eyed the guy.

She could barely see him put his hands up in defense, "I'm not going to hurt you. Honestly."

She was not going to believe that. Kagome wasn't even sure she could trust a guy anymore. Even if she knew she could easily be over power, she didn't want to show this guy her fear, "Why…why am I h-here?"

The guy dropped his hands to his sides, "I found you on the street, Kagome. You should rest. When I brought you here you had a fever."

"H-how y-you know my n-name?" She asked with wide eyes. Did this guy stalk her? He didn't look familiar, "W-where am I?"

"I guess you can't really recognize me like this." His voice was low but Kagome still heard him, "You're at my house, in my room, by the way." He stated before saying in a low voice again, "I'm gonna regret this." The speaking aloud, "I'm Inuyasha. From school."

Inuyasha? She didn't know an Inuyasha. Did she? Kagome thought. Wait, Miroku had a friend named Inuyasha, "You…you can't be…Inuyasha! Inuyasha has silver hair…and…and two cute doggy ears on…his head."

"Sh… You're going to wake Shippo."

"Who's Shippo…?"

She didn't have to strain her eyes to see 'Inuyasha'(There's a reason why I put it like that) pointing to the little boy beside her, "He told me his name when I brought you guys here."

"Y-you still h-haven't told me who...you are." Kagome stated after receiving that little bit of helpful information.

"I already did. And can you put the lamp down? If I was going to hurt you I would have did it by now." His voice was kind but a lot of people's voices were kind and a lot of those people were hurtful.

Kagome took a deep breath, "Just tell me…"She paused for a second, "I going to leave now. With Shippo. Don't stop me…or follow me." Kagome said, slowly getting off the bed, but as soon as she stood, she fell over.

'Inuyasha' ran to her quickly, "Are you okay?" He picked her up.

"L-leave…me…alone…" Kagome tried to push him away but failed utterly.

"Please stop that." He said placing her on the bed. He brought his hand up to her forehead, "You still have a fever. I'll go get some more medicine. Are you hungry? I could get you some food, too."

"I'm not hungry," Kagome moved away from his touch.

Her stomach betrayed her by growling causing her to blush. She was so happy it was dark.

'Inuyasha' smiled, "I'll get you some ramen." He left the room without another word.

_He's being really nice. _Kagome thought but then scolded herself. _You don't even know him. Nor has he even told me who he was. There's no way he's Inuyasha. _Kagome sighed. _I don't really want to stay here. I want to go home and cry on my mom's shoulder. _Kagome could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. _I ant my mom to hold me and tell me everything's going to be alright._

"Are you crying? Please don't cry. I hate to see tears."

Kagome was startled by the voice and almost scream when she saw 'Inuyasha' beside her, "How'd you…when'd you…"

'Inuyasha' cut her off, "I tend to be very silent. Here. Drink this." He hand her a little cup.

Kagome eyed it suspiciously before swigging it down, "Blah." She said with a cough.

"Here you go." 'Inuyasha' handed her a glass of water.

Kagome quickly chugged it down without hesitation, "Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem."

Kagome gave the glass back to 'Inuyasha', "There's no way you're Inuyasha. At least not from my school." She didn't talk to Inuyasha much but she did have gym with him so she had few chats with him and he didn't seem to be so nice. He got mad at the dumbest games and flipped on most guys but a majority of them were jerks to begin with.

"I'll tell you my secret if you tell me what you were doing out so late when there was going to be a snow storm and not to mention but in tattered up clothes."

_I guess it's the least I can do. I don't have to tell him everything after all. _"I went to my…um…ex-boyfriend's house for dinner. Once I got there a lot happen. Horrible things took place. But I got away thanks to Shippo," She looked at the little boy beside her, "And I was going back to my house but everything seemed to be blurry and I guess I fainted because I don't remember anything after that."

"What were those horrible things?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head but she didn't think he would notice, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Did you're boyfriend- I mean ex-boyfriend, Hiten I think, hurt you?"

Kagome knew she would have cried at this point. At least she thought she would but she didn't want to anymore. Crying wasn't going to save her, "In more ways than one." Her voice lower than a whisper.

If Inuyasha wasn't so close to her, he wouldn't have heard it. Not wanting to go any further on the topic, at the fear of seeing her cry again, he decided to change it, "I'm half dog demon and half human. So on the nights of the new moon I change into a human."

"Really? So you are-" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Yes. I'm the same hanyou from school that picks a fight over the dumbest things." He let out a soft laugh then sighed, "Though I wish he didn't act that way all the time."

"He? Don't you mean you?"

"It's complicated. I explain it later. You're soup should be ready now. I'll be right back." He got up and left the room again.

_He told me his secret. I guess…no Kagome. Don't think like that. You don't know a thing. _Kagome yawned. _I'll just take a little nap until he comes back. _Kagome snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes. _Just a lit…tle…na-_

Kagome groaned and rubbed her eyes as a bright light hit it.

"Oh. I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to wake you."

Kagome squinted her eyes, "It's okay." Once her eyes adjusted to the light she opened them all the way.

There stood a lovely woman in front her. She had nice, long black hair. Her face was young and full of life. She was wearing a pair of fitting gray sweat pants and a purple scoop neck sweater that showed off her curves. She was maybe the same height as Kagome.

"I'm Izayoi. Inuyasha's mom." Her smile made Kagome want to smile. Just like how here mom's smile did, "You're Kagome, if I'm not mistaken."

Kagome nodded.

"Well if you want to get up now, breakfast is about to be served."

Kagome looked at the time. It was 9:11.

"I need to go home." Kagome didn't direct it at Izayoi but more at herself.

Izayoi sighed, "I would let you go but the streets are closed from snow and it's still snowing. Once the streets are cleared, I'll drive you home."

Kagome frowned. She was suppose to be home last night and it's been hours since her curfew passed. _Mom must be worried out of her mind. _"Can I…call my mom…please?" She asked.

Izayoi nodded. "But you should change first. I brought you some clothes. You look my size." She placed some neatly folded clothes on the bed, "You should be careful. Your ankle is twisted."

Kagome stared at the clothes.

"Would you like me to leave the room?" Izayoi questioned, politely.

Kagome shook her head and began to take off her ripped clothing. She stayed sitting on the bed as she changed into black sweat pants and a yellow sweater.

"Follow me. If you're up to get out of bed. Nevermind. I'll just get the cordless for you. We don't want you moving too much." Izayoi said after she was done changing.

"That's…okay… I'm fine." Kagome assured, getting out of bed. She tried not to put pressure on her right foot, which was wrapped in white bandages. She felt a little dizzy once she stood up.

"You can lean on me." Izayoi helped Kagome steady herself and supported her around the waist.

Kagome felt embarrassed but still thanked her then she remembered Shippo sleeping by her. She looked at the bed and saw Shippo missing, "Do you know where…Shippo is?"

"Shippo's downstairs watching TV with Inuyasha." Izayoi stated.

"Oh…"

Izayoi led Kagome into the hall. They walked pass a lot of doors and few pictures hanging on the walls. Once they got down stairs, they walked through what seemed like a foyer and into the kitchen where people were working, "Your house is…really nice."

"Thank you." Izayoi picked up a phone of the island, "Here you go."

"Arigatou." Kagome thanked. Her voice was low.

She took a seat on one of the bar stools before dialing her house phone number but instead of it ringing she got the busy signal. _Are they using both lines? _Kagome looked at the phone questionably.

"What the fuck!" A yell came from the room next to the kitchen.

"Inuyasha! Watch your language." Izayoi said as she went into the room.

Kagome placed the phone back on the island and got up, steadying herself with the help of the island, then limped into the room which she noticed was the living room just a very big one.

"The dish is out." Inuyasha stated, flipping through the channels but it was the same thing on everyone.

"Breakfast is served." A lady came from the kitchen.

"Thank you, Abi." Izayoi said before turning back to Inuyasha, "Let's eat." Then she glanced at Kagome, "Do you still need help?"

Kagome shook her head no and was about to follow Izayoi into the dining room when someone jumped on her, knocking her to the ground causing the dizziness to come back.

"Kagome, you're awake. Did you sleep well?"

Kagome look up at the person sitting on her. It was Shippo. His turquoise eyes were shining with delight and he had a big smile on his face. He was wearing different clothes now.

_He seemed to have opened up while I was a sleep_. "Yes. I did." Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha told me you were sick and forced me not to wake you up." Shippo stated with a frown then whispered, "He's a big meanie, you know."

Suddenly, Shippo as lifted off her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm greeting my new best friend." Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha who was currently holding him up in the air by his shirt.

Kagome stood up. It was Inuyasha with his silver hair and dog ears. _So I guess he was telling the truth. _

"And you," He glared at Kagome, "Do you know how much trouble you cause me last night. It didn't help the fact that you were being stubborn too."

Kagome looked down. She didn't mean to cause trouble. She didn't even want to be here. She didn't want to be anywhere but at home.

"Oh no. Don't cry again." Inuyasha voice was like how it was last night.

"Kagome, honey, come eat." Izayoi's voice came from another room.

She followed her voice and found herself in the dining room. There sat Izayoi, Sesshoumaru and guy that looked like Sesshoumaru only he looked in his forties, at a long table full of food. Kagome sat by Izayoi and soon Shippo sat by her and Inuyasha across from her.

"So you're the girl Inuyasha suppose-it-ly saved. I thought I smelt you here last night." Sesshoumaru said, his face the same as always.

Kagome didn't bother to look at him. She only stared at her empty plate as everyone began to take some food.

"Aren't you hungry dear?" Izayoi asked.

Kagome shook her head.

Izayoi sighed, "Well at least have something to drink. You need something in your stomach."

Kagome watched as Izayoi poured some juice into her glass. She picked up her glass and took a sip of it. It tasted like fruit punch, "Arigatou." She thanked in a whisper.

Once everyone was done eating Izayoi helped Kagome back into the living and told her to relax. She took a seat on the big sofa and Shippo sat beside her. Inuyasha came and sat in the reclining chair and Sesshoumaru passed them and went up the stairs.

The older man walked in and sat by Izayoi on the love seat, "So you're name's Kagome?"

Kagome nodded while staring at her hands as she played with her fingers.

"That's a lovely name. Well I'm Inutaisho, Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father."

Kagome didn't say anything. She only continued to play with her finger.

"Kagome, is it okay if Keade takes another look at you? We want to be sure you're okay." Izayoi voice was filled with concern.

_I wonder why she's so worried about me and she doesn't even know me. _Kagome pondered. She nodded and Izayoi smiled.

Inutaisho got up and took Kagome's hand, attempting to help her up. She snatched it away, leaned from him, looking at him scared.

""Who do you think you are doing that! You're lucky we're even helping you!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Inutaisho barked at him then knelt down to Kagome level, "Its okay. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to carry to Keade's room. Would you like to walk on your own?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head. She could barely walk with stumbling. Here and there. She tripped when she was walking into the dining room but luckily she was close to a wall which she used to help he walk down the hallway. _He's so nice. I don't know why I don't want him to touch me. But I just..._

"Would you feel better if Izayoi helped you?" He asked.

Kagome gulped, "You can…carry me. If…you want…"

Inutaisho smiled and helped her to her feet before picking her up bridal style. Izayoi walked at hi side as he carried Kagome through the house. After it seemed like they've been walking forever, they finally stopped at a double door. Izayoi knocked on it.

"Come in." Called a voice from inside the room.

They walked into a room that seemed like a infirmary mixed with a spa. An old woman sat at a desk mixing something.

"Keade, can you check Kagome once more."

Keade turned around and looked at the three, "Place her on the cot." She instructed.

Inutaisho did as told then dismissed himself from the room.

Izayoi brought a chair over to the cot and sat down. Keade made her way to them and sat on the opposite side of Kagome.

"How are ye feeling this morning, child?" Keade asked.

"O…kay."

"Do ye feel dizzy or pain?"

Kagome nodded.

"Where do ye feel pain?"

"My ankle." Kagome looked toward her lower half.

"I'll rewrap it for ye then give ye some pain killers." Keade got up and went back to her desk to get what she needed.

Kagome was once again in Inuyasha's room, laying on his sofa with her right foot propped up on two pillows. Shippo was sitting on the armrest near her head. They were both watching a movie since the dish still wasn't working.

"Kagome? Why are so scared to be touched by Inutaisho and Inuyasha?" Shippo asked out of the blue.

"I don't know." Kagome answered not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Well Inutaisho is really nice though I can't say much about Inuyasha. He- OW!"

Kagome looked at the spot where Shippo was sitting and found him not there. She glanced downward and saw him on the ground, "Are you okay Shippo?"

Before he could answer someone else said, "I don't care if you a guest, don't insult me or I'll beat you up." That's when Kagome noticed Inuyasha standing over her.

"If you so I'll tell your mommy." Shippo glared at Inuyasha.

"Go ahead and see if I care."

"You're one bad doggy."

Inuyasha rolled his eye and walked around the sofa. He sat on the coffee table and look start at Kagome, "Now listen, what you saw last night is not something I need everyone to know about. So it's between me and you only. Got it?"

Kagome nodded.

"Okay well in return for you secrecy, I won't tell anyone hat happened to you."

"Y-you know?" Kagome eyes widened.

"Well I figured it out once I changed back to myself this morning." Inuyasha stated, "I'll teach him a lesson for you," Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome shook her head causing Inuyasha to sigh, "Okay. I won't do that but you need to tell the police what he did."

"No!" Kagome instantly cover her mouth after her outburst.

"And why the hell not?"

Kagome once again shook her head.

Inuyasha groaned, almost annoyed with her, "Well what are you going to do if he goes after you again or tries to kill you."

The floor suddenly became interesting to Kagome.

"You're not helping at all you know. Okay listen. I help you out then. In other words, I'll keep him away from you unless you don't want me to do that either." Before Kagome could answer Inuyasha spoke again, "You don't really have a choice over the matter. Nor do I, really." He sighed, "The roads are almost clear so I'll be taking you home soon. Okay?"

"I thought your mom was taking me."

"Well now I am so deal." He left the room without another word.

~Five Hour Later~

After about ten minutes of Kagome being too stubborn to let Inuyasha pick her up, he finally was able to hold her in his arms.

"I can walk." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha snorted, "Well you're not gonna. I don't need you to hurt that ankle of yours anymore and me ending up getting in trouble for it."

As he carried her to his carry, Kagome felt really unsure. Though she felt scared, she knew she shouldn't be but she couldn't help it.

Inuyasha placed her in the passenger seat before getting into the driver's side. The back door opened then quickly shut.

"What are you doing in here, runt?" Inuyasha asked once he saw Shippo in his rearview mirror.

"I'm going with Kagome."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled out of the garage. Once he was on the street he was speeding.

"Inuyasha, you should slow down," Shippo suggested.

But then the car stopped and they were parked in front of a shrine.

"How do you know where I live?" Kagome asked as he opened her door, picking her up.

"I've passed you going up these stairs on the way home."

Shippo got out the car and sat on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Get off me."

"No."

Inuyasha growled but left Shippo alone. He took the steps ten at a time until her reached the top. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Coming." The door was open a little later and there stood a woman looking exactly like Kagome only she had short hair, "Kagome!"

Inuyasha set Kagome on her feet and she hugged her mother.

"I was so worried about you." Her mom began to cry.

Kagome cried with her.

Inuyasha felt a little uncomfortable standing there while they had their moment. After a few minutes they let go of each other.

"Come in." Akiko ushered Inuyasha inside the house.

Once she closed the door she led them to the living room and she had everyone sit on the sofa. Souta was sitting on the floor playing a video game and Kagome grandpa was sleeping on the recliner.

"I'll get some hot chocolate." Akiko left the room.

She soon came back with a tray full of hot cocoa. She placed it on the coffee table and sat between Inuyasha and Kagome, "Izayoi called and told me you were on you're way over. I really happy to have you home," She said to Kagome as she handed everyone a cup.

"It's good to be home." Kagome whispered with a sigh before taking a sip of her steaming hot drink.

She turned to Inuyasha, "You're mom told me what you did. How can I ever repay you?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "I don't need anything. This is enough." He pointed to the cup and took a sip, "Though, how do you know my mom."

"I meet her at one of the company function over the summer, now that I'm the head of Onigomo&Company."

Inuyasha nodded and gulped down the rest off his hot chocolate, "Thank for the hot cocoa. I'll be leaving now. Come on Shippo." He placed his cup on the coffee table before standing.

Shippo pouted but got off the couch and put his mug on the coffee table, "Arigatou."

"You're welcome." Akiko smiled. She walked them to the door and locked it once they left.

Kagome meet her by the door, surprising her, "Mom. I need to talk to you."

Akiko smile disappear at her daughter sad aura. She took her daughter's hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Did you like it? It was . I almost got bored writing it. That's why i hate writing chaps so long but if you enjoyed it i'm all for it.

I just learn two new things in Japanese by the way.

IROOTOKO and URUSAI. Though i learn urusai before i just forget it. They mean lover boy and shut up.

Anyways.

I love you all and OYASUMI!


	18. Thanks For Keeping Me Safe

**NEEDS TO BE READ!**

**I just want to make one thing clear. Don't take this as um… one of those like I don't. But Kagome being in bed for a week is like when you're so tired that want to move. Almost like when you're sick but this could also occur when you're not sick. But I just wanted to make that clear. And I was going to say this in the story and I will but I'll explain it now so no one's confused. After what happen to Kagome he scared when men touch her. Thus the fact she didn't want Inuyasha or his dad to carry her. So that's all I had to explain. Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the week Kagome didn't move from her bed. She felt so exhausted after she and her mom talked. The morning after that she couldn't get up. She had no clue why. She moved perfectly fine the day before. Not even the pain she felt in certain parts of her body stopped her. The only thing she knew was she still felt tired.

The same thing occurred everyday. She would go back to sleep a few minutes after she awoke then would wake up in the middle of the night with food on her nightstand. Kagome would try to eat but her body didn't obey her. By the time she would pick up a rice ball she felt tried once again. So she would force herself to take a few bites before dropping the food on the floor and going back to sleep.

By the eighth night she felt much better. She was even able to sit up but as soon as she stood she fell. That's when she remembered her ankle. Kagome sighed. She didn't feel like moving again. Her energy was surprisingly gone already. Kagome reached an hand to her bed and groped around for a pillow then pulled he covers down on top of her before going back to sleep.

Kagome stirred in bed as the light shining through the curtains hit her face.

"Kagome. Honey, get up."

Kagome groaned at her mother's voice. She didn't want to get up.

"Come on sweetie. You haven't showered or used the bathroom in day."

That's when Kagome suddenly felt the urge to pee. She sat up slowly, much to her dilemma, but her body wouldn't move fast. That's when she realized she was on her bed. 'How'd I get up here?'

Akiko sighed, relived, and smiled. She had been so worried about her daughter, "Need help?" She asked as Kagome moved to get off the bed.

Kagome nodded.

Akiko bent a little and wrapped an arm around her daughter's waist, "To the bathroom?"

"Hai, please."

Akiko happily helped Kagome to the bathroom across the hall, "After you're done, I'll help you take a bath."

Once Kagome was done, she called for her mom.

Akiko entered the bathroom with some of Kagome's clothes and a pair of crutches in hand, "I got these from the hospital." She stated as she put the crutches against the wall, "They'll help you get around the house."

Soon she helped Kagome into the bath, which she made when she first took Kagome into the bathroom. Soaping up the rag, Akiko began to wash her daughter.

"Thanks mom, but it's really unnecessary." She said just above a whisper, "I'm not completely immobile." But she made no move to stop her.

Akiko only smiled and continued to wash to Kagome.

After her bath, Akiko dried Kagome off and helped her get dress, "It's a good thing I do this on a regular base otherwise, I'd be of no help." She joked.

Kagome offered a small smile, "I guess I should thank you're patients for you're help."

Akiko giggled at her daughter's sarcasm then gave Kagome a big hug, "Don't you ever scare me like that again. I was so scared you would be bedridden the rest of you're life. I tried to wake you so many times but you wouldn't awake, let alone move."

Kagome hugged her back, "I do feel way better now. What did you put in the bath water?" Kagome pulled way.

"Nothing that wouldn't have helped you." Akiko winked and handed Kagome her crutches, "Would you like to eat in you're room or downstairs with the rest of us?"

"I think I'll eat downstairs." Kagome said as she began to walk out the bathroom with the help of her crutches kind of but not completely having a failed attempt of using them, "Is it suppose to hurt this much?" She asked, referring to the pain she felt under her arm where the crutches pushes against.

"I'm afraid so. I'll go out and buy you some fuzzy pads, to help a little, on my way to work." Akiko followed her.

Kagome stopped at the stairs and looked down at them.

"Do you need help going down? I can go get Inuyasha-"

Kagome cut her mother off, "Inuyasha?"

Akiko nodded, "He's here. He's been coming over everyday since he brought you home."

"He has?" She wondered why. He had no reason to some over her house, right?

Akiko again nodded, "I'll go get him." She began to head down the stairs.

"No!" Kagome's quick response surprised Akiko and stopped her from moving.

"What's the matter honey?"

"I'll do it myself." Kagome said as she attempted to go down the steps but not having mastered using the crutches yet, she fell.

Akiko went to catch her daughter but someone else beat to it. She sighed with relief as Inuyasha began carrying Kagome down the stairs. Picking up the crutches Kagome dropped, she followed them.

"You baka, did you really think you'd be able to walk down the stairs with crutches? Especially when I'm pretty sure you never used them." Inuyasha said once they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Put me down now, please." Kagome said. She didn't even hear a word Inuyasha had said. Her body tensed and her mind began to repeat the words "let me go" once he first touched her. She confused why she would think that.

Inuyasha let out a 'feh', "I would love to but there's no way you'd make it to the kitchen when you suck at using crutches." He moved in that the direction.

Once he placed her in one of the kitchen chair, she relaxed. She had no clue why she didn't want to be touched by him. He saved her life for kami's. Even her pleasant mood had vanished from the fact of knowing he was in the house.

Kagome picked at her food as everyone began to eat. She still didn't feel hungry but she forced herself to take a few bites.

After breakfast Inuyasha departed to the living room with Souta, most likely to play games. Kagome's grandpa went outside, probably going to his workshop. Akiko began to clear the table and wash the dishes.

"You're friends have been calling for you." Akiko said as she wrapped up some of the leftovers, "I told them you were sick and you would call them when you felt better."

"Oh…" Kagome sighed. She now just realized all the plans she and her friends made for this week she missed from being 'bedridden', "I'll be on the porch if you need me." Using the crutches to help her stand, she took the kitchen phone and went to the front. After grabbing her coat, she headed outside.

It wasn't that cold out, surprisingly. But it wasn't anywhere near warm either. The porch was cleared of snow. 'Someone must have shoveled it away.' She thought as she took a seat on the porch swing. Placing the crutches beside her, Kagome wrapped her coat around her then dialed Sango's number.

After the first ring she answered "_Moshi moshi."_

"Hey Sango."

"_Kagome!"_ Voice were heard in the background,_ "Oh kami how have you been. You had us so worried about you. Your mom told us you were sick. Are you feeling any better?"_

Kagome smiled at how Sango was so worried about her. Her voice could almost be mistaken for panic, "Yeah. I'm feeling ay better. I really don't know what came over me. I was just really tired."

"_I guess winter can do that to you." Sango lightly joked._

"_Kagome we missed you so much." That voice belonged to Ayame_.

"I missed you guys too."

"_Can we come over Kags?" Rin and Kin._

Kagome giggled. It's seemed like it's been forever since she heard their _twinness._ Though it only been a week it felt that way.

"I guess that's okay. But I have to-." Kagome stopped talking once she heard the dial tone. She laughed. Her friends must be so eager to see her.

She let out a content sigh and looked at the Goshinbuko Tree. Her grandpa had told her a tale about it when she was younger. She hadn't wanted to hear it but he told it kind of as a lecture. She didn't remember much of it. All she remembered was that the tree had stopped growing but the love from a priestess made it grow taller than the rest of the tree and very wide.

It began to snow suddenly but it was a light snow. Kagome closed her eyes and put her hand together. She began to pray, 'Dear Kami, I would like to thank you for all you have done for me. For having me saved. Or having others take care of me. For everything. I promise someday I will repay you for your mercy.'

A light weight landed on her shoulder. She opened her eyes. Inuyasha was rapping a blanket around her.

"Do you want to get sick again?" He asked with a scowl on his face.

"No." Kagome held onto the covers and pulled it tighter around her, leaning away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha let out an annoyed growl, "Why do you keep doing that!"

Kagome stared at him, shocked at his outburst.

"You act as if I'm going to hurt you! Why the hell would I save your sorry ass if I wanted to hurt? If I gonna hurt you I would have done it already, don't you think?" She knew he had a point. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but some part of her didn't want to put any trust in him.

Inuyasha sighed when she didn't reponse. She seemed nothing like herself. Even if he wasn't friends with her, every time Miroku dragged him to hang out with his girlfriends, she was always… you could say perky, "Okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'll just leave if that'll make you feel better."

He began to walk down the stairs.

She didn't want him to leave because of her. Though she didn't really want him there, for reasons that she didn't understand, she felt safer knowing he was here to help her out and keep her safe. That's when she remembered what he had told her, "Thank you." She made sure her voice was understandable. She wanted to make sure he heard it.

He turned around and looked at her, "What?"

She did want to repeat herself but she sighed and did anyways, "I said thank you. For helping me." She averted her gaze from him, "I'm sorry for being rude when I should be happy you're here to watch out for me."

"I'm glad you finally understand." Inuyasha snorted.

"So please don't leave." That sounded weird to Kagome. Almost intimate. She didn't mean it that way but she knew for a fact once he was gone she would be scared out of her mind, fearing Hiten would come.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He wonder if she as always this bipolar and took a seat by her on the swing. But he knew why she suddenly wanted him there, "He's not coming to get you, you know."

"That's what you say."

'Damn.' Inuyasha felt like beating himself up now. He didn't mean to make her even more depress, "So…um…" Inuyasha tried to think of something that would lighten the mood.

"KAGOME!"

They both looked at the four teens now running from the stairs and to them.

Once they got to the porch Kagome greeted them, "Hey guys."

"You don't look sick. Did you only want to blow us off?" Ayame pouted.

"Of course she doesn't look sick if she's feeling better," Kin rolled her eyes.

"And I highly doubt Kagome has the heart to blow her friends off." Rin smiled at Kagome.

They all began an aimless agreement.

"What's Inuyasha doing here?" Sango asked stopping the three from bickering.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to response but Kagome cut him off, "He's friends with my brother."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her lie.

"I never knew that…" Rin murmured.

"Let's go to your room." Kin grinned, "We have so much to tell you."

"And gifts to open." Ayame motioned to the big garbage bag she had.

"Sure." Kagome grabbed her crutches.

"I'll help you." Inuyasha offered.

"You don't need to."

"Keh. You know I do."

Kagome stood, "You really don't have to."

"Then it would make no point of me being here."

Her friends exchanged suspicious glances.

"While you guys solve this, we'll be waiting in your room." Sango said as she and the others enter the house.

"I can go upstairs by myself." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha rolled his eye and pick up Kagome and her crutches and went inside the house. Once they got to her room, he dropped, literally, her on the bed, placed her crutches against the wall and left, slamming the door.

Kagome would have yelled at anyone else who slammed the door but she was just happy to be out of his arms.

"So…care to explain."

Kagome turned to her friends, who she forgot were there, who were posted around her room.

"Well…"

* * *

So how was it. I'm kind of uncertin for this chap. It didn't seem to come out how i wanted it. I figure about 10 to 15 more chaps 'til the end.

Soanyways R&R please and thank you.

Sayonara!


	19. Unwanted Feelings

I am sorry for not updating but I am a very lazy person at times but as I was reading other stories I was like, my readers must hate me right now for not updating in forever so I finish the chap i was working on last month but never finished it. So I finish it but it's not much. I'm sorry but i couldn't think. Currently I am consider cripple so I can write chaps now that I really want to. I just reread a few chaps of the story and felt inspired. But not enough to make this longer. So next weekend I'll work on more chaps for all my stories and maybe during the week too. Again sorry for the short chap.

* * *

Kagome stared at her four friends, "Well…how about we open gifts then discuss things."

"Sure. Why not?" Ayame ripped open the giant garbage bag letting few of the gifts spill out.

"Are all these for me?" Kagome pointed to the packages on the floor.

"As if." Kin rolled her eyes, "This is for all of us."

"We decide not to open our gifts without you." Rin stated, picking up one with her name on it.

Kagome smiled, "That's nice of you guys."

"Of course it's nice of us. We're your best friends." Sango smiled back then gave Kagome a serious look, "Now where are our gifts?"

"Um…"

Rin and Kin pouted, "You didn't get us gifts?"

"I did." Kagome assured them, "But they're downstairs still under the tree."

"I'll get them." Ayame headed out the door.

~123~

It was well past ten by the time the girls were leaving. After they exchanged and opened gifts, Kagome did as promised and told them what had happened over the past few days. Once all the crying and hugging and comforting were over, they decided to watch Beauty and the Beast: the Christmas Edition, which in the end only made them cry more. But as soon as the "tear fest" ended, it was time to head home.

"Kagome, you are the strongest person I know." Sango gave Kagome one last hug as they stood next to the open front door, that was making the foyer extra chilly.

"Tomorrow we'll go with you to the police bureau, okay?" Ayame was the next one to give Kagome a hug.

Kagome nodded.

The force of Rin's and Kin's hug almost brought the three to the ground. They both place a kiss on either cheek before letting go.

"Thanks guys." Kagome gave her friends a small smile, "After talking to you guys, I feel so… Well, I just feel really good."

"Good thing you didn't turn into one of those pat…" Kin cover Rin's mouth with her hand, "We'll make sure Hiten would want to root in hell by the time we're through with him." Kin smiled.

Kagome could only shake her.

"Call us as soon as you're leaving." Sango reminded before she and the others left.

Kagome closed the door before letting out an overwhelmed sigh. Putting up a façade was hard than she image. She still wanted to break down and cry. And that made her made her want to cry more. Feeling pathetic and useless was not something she was fond of. It was the same way she felt during the time Naraku had lived with her family and when she dated Hojo. When she and her mother had that talk when she got back from Hawaii, she secretly vowed she would never let those feelings find their way inside her again. But that didn't seem to work out.

After bidding goodnight to Souta and her mother, Kagome hobbled up the steps with the help of her crutches. As soon as she entered her room, she felt completely fatigue. Kagome dropped her crutches on the floor and turn off the light before some how managing to get to her bed without using her right foot. Immediately, she plopped on it as sleep instantly claimed her.


	20. Your My Secret Drug

Another chap posted like promise. It's short like the other one but more word so do enjoy. And remember and nice reader's a happy reader *smiles innocently* Hehe XD. Enjoy!

* * *

With in a week, Kagome felt overwhelmed, normal, yet still broken. The police had tracked down Hiten and locked him up without bailed and had his trail last Friday, which Kagome had t attend. Once again she had to relive the horror of that Christmas Eve night but only in front of a lot of unfamiliar places. She tried to only looked at her family and friends as she told the story but it was hard keeping her eyes away from her undoer. He glared at her the whole time making her feel small, weak. She broke out crying more than a few times and the judge, who happened to be a female and was also raped as a teenage, calmed her down each time and sentence Hiten to 6 years in prison, 4 for rape and 2 for batter charges.

As soon as the sentence was given, Hiten leashed out and made an attempt at Kagome. She screamed and the humans that stood around him tried to stop him to no avail and Inuyasha, surprisingly yet unsurprising at the same time was the one to hold him back. Almost kick Hiten butt while doing so. Then he was almost fined for disobeying court's rules but the judge decided to let him off this time since it was for a good reason and she hated Hiten.

The following days, Kagome stayed home from school and tried to recuperate more at home but she wondered how someone could get healed after suffering through rape. She now understood why so many women never recovered after it happened to them. She felt lifeless. Her whole being nonexistent as she went through her motions of the day. She cried every time she thought no one was looking or paying attention, tried to hangout with her friends when they came over after school but couldn't for the life of her join their conversations. She shoved food down her throat though she didn't want to eat, but at the same time didn't want her mom to worry. She took a shower about five times a day, feeling disgusted with herself, wishing she could scrub her skin away.

The only times she felt at peace was when Inuyasha came over surprisingly. He seemed to understand her more than her mother or even her own friends. He rarely spoke to her or ask how she felt like everyone else. All he did was sit on her bed as she did the homework her friends had brought for her and play with Sota as she eat diner in the living. Sometimes when she'd sneak a glance his way, she'd catch him watching her intently, as if he was curios about her or thinking about something. Though every once and a while he would say something mean like "Your such a weirdo" as she would try to hobble up the stairs on her crutches before picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way.

She got use to him touching her by the end of the week and thought she was closer to normal than before and maybe faster than se would have been if he wasn't there. He still complained about coming everyday but she slightly smiled when he did knowing he didn't really mean it and also acknowledging without him there she would be hopeless.

"Kagome?"

Kagome said nothing and kept her eyes closed. She had like all nights asked Inyasha to stay the night with her. She knew he had a comfortable bed o sleep in at home, she slept in it after all, but he slept on her bedroom floor anyways and left an hour or so before school started. Her mom didn't know of his spending the night and she wondered if his parents knew. If they did they would probably stop him but at the moment, Kagome needed Inuyasha, her savoir, her protector, her rock to lean on, to be near her every second. He was the only one she aloud to see her tears. And if he wanted to talk to her, she would hold a conversation with him only because his voice was what soothed her at the moment, even more than music and she couldn't give up the salvation she felt from him. She wondered if he would do the same tomorrow though it was going to be Saturday morning.

"Kagome, I know you're awake. You're breathing is uneven."

Kagome sighed and opened her eyes, almost screaming as her face was mere inches from his, scaring her to death.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"I'm waking you up early tomorrow morning. I'm taking you somewhere."

Kagome's eyes widen. She couldn't leave this house. The only place she felt safe at the moment. "I don't want to. I can't."

"Get some sleep." He said before laying back down on the floor.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured. "Inuyasha?"

But he didn't respond to her. She only heard rustling and movement.

Her lips began trembling, tears welling up in her eyes, "Inuyasha?" She reached down into the darkness looking for him. She suddenly didn't hear his breathing; the room seemed darker than it was.

A hand grabbed hers and she screamed but it was muffled by another hand. "What do you want Kagome?"

"I… I… I thought you left…" She said with a hiccup as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Kagome, don't cry." She knew that she could see clear at night and knew he probably saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. Is voice was gentle as he spoke to her. She also knew he hated it when people cried.

"Thanks for staying with me." Kagome mumbled before laying her head back on her pillow

"Sure thing. Now go to sleep."

Kagome closed her eyes. "Kay."

~123~

"Kagome. Kagome, wake up."

Kagome jumped up at the feel of hands on her then sighed in relief when she saw Inuyasha. She looked at the clock and rubbed her eyes. "It's six a.m."

"I know." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Time for us to go now."

"But-

I'll wait outside as you get changed."

Before she could response Inuyasha jumped out the window.

Kagome sighed but got out of bed anyways. With the help of her crutches, she made her way over to er dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and a long sleeved t-shirt. She struggled into them but not as awkwardly as when she first got dress herself and donned on a sweater.

SHe then went to the bathroom and quickly brushed her hair and teeth before hobbling downstairs to the front door. She wrote a note and left it on the kitchen counter; stepped into her comfortable boots, the only thing she could wear on her ankle besides socks and put on her coat before opening the door

Inuyasha stood in front the door glaring down at her. He had changed into a new set of clothes as she got ready as well and fix his hair. He probably did other things tat she didn't feeling like dwelling on to try and figure out.

"Took you long enough. Don't ask any questions from here on and only speak when you're spoken to."

Kagome nodded and let him picker her up and carry her down the steps to the car. As he put her crutches in back she wondered what was so important that he woke her up so early and where was he taking her but she did as he commanded and said nothing the whole drive, trusting him because if she didn't then her world would really be over


	21. Don't Give Up On Me

**Word of the Day**

Aware - Sorrow or compassion

* * *

The greenery flew by fast. The road twisted and curved to the demand of nature. Skies were cloudy with light spilling out here and there. Soon they were upon another town where everyone was rushing off to work either by cars or foot or probably going to hang with friends. Buildings littering every space that could be used no matter how small or tightly packed.

Kagome blinked at the scenery. A scene that she no longer wished to be involved in. She turned her gaze to her lap where she idly played with her fingers, listening to the music Inuyasha had put on for her. She wondered how he found out she liked Korean music. Never once had she told him. The thought that he had gone through her ipod crossed her mind.

At the moment "Lies" by T-ara was playing, one of her favorite songs, and she like the beat roll into her as she closed her eyes and leaned back into the seat. The song changed too fast and the next ones to come were meshed together, Kagome only catching bits and pieces of few.

"Kagome, come on."

Kagome jolted awake and looked around. They were in a parking garage now. She didn't even realize she fell asleep until now. Her gaze fell upon Inuyasha who was currently standing at her door, her crutches in hand, holding it open.

She got out and took her crutches from him immediately to take the pressure from her ankle. Before she could ask the question that had been on her mind from since he left, Inuyasha answered it.

"We're at the mall."

As soon as her next question pop in her head Inuyasha opened his mouth again.

"Because you need to get back in society and as much as I love sleeping on your floor at night," He gave a slight grin causing Kagome to smile, "I can't stay over your house for the rest of my life. So come on."

Kagome shook her head.

Inuyasha sighed, "Why not?"

"Can't you just take me home?" Kagome asked, leaning against the car.

She would get back into the swing of life when she was ready but at the moment she wasn't. She didn't know when she would be ready but now wasn't the time.

"No."

"What?" She stared at him shocked at his abrupt answer.

"No. I'll take you home in about an hour if you come inside but right now, no." Then he pivoted on his heels and walked away.

He was serious, she wished this was a joke but he was completely and utterly serious. Wasn't a salvation suppose to help you and not lead the way to the fears that taunted you of being seen by anyone, everyone. She felt tears coming to hers eyes at the thought of it. He knew this was torture and yet he wanted her, better yet, threatened he wouldn't take her home if she didn't go inside the mall.

As Kagome watched Inuyasha step on the elevator she wondered what was she suppose to do.

~123~

Kagome kept her eyes as low as possible as she hobbled into the mall's entrance on her crutches. She feared if she looked anyone in the eye, they would see right through her. Her whole goal and what she had debated with herself for almost an half an hour was to get Inuyasha and get him to take her back to her comfort zone no matter what kind of tactics she had to pull. She'd even do one of Rin and Kin's stunts like pretending to hurt herself, which she had found herself smiling at the thought realizing how much she wish to be normal with her friends again but the fear she had won over that side of her.

She didn't even get five feet into the mall before she heard that husky voice that she found so calming.

"Hey! Person on the crutches!"

Kagome looked up, finding people staring at her. She immediately looked back to the ground.

"Yeah, you!"

At this moment she wished Inuyasha would shut up. He really wasn't making this any easier.

"Are you not going to come here?"

Instead of looking up this time, she just moved in the direction of his voice. A bad idea in more ways then one. She ended up knocking into someone and almost falling. She closed hers eyes and prevented herself from looking up. She couldn't, knowing what the person would see… Kagome began trembling at the thought. She took a shaky breath trying to calm herself. It failed and she felt tears coming to hers. From her fears, ho weak he was, she couldn't handle it.

"Miss? Are you okay." An unfamiliar male voice only made her tremble more.

When a hand touch her she heard a scream. She knew it was hers as she dropped to the floor wanting to get away. Wanting to disappear. She didn't want to be touch by this man. Any man. Her heart pounded in her ears as her tremors got worse. She only barely heard the commotion that took place, not knowing, nor wanting, to what it was about.

"Kagome, calm down." The voice again spoke to her but instead of loud and mocking, it was soft and calming like how it had been for her over the past two week.

Kagome shook head as the tear welled up in hers eyes and quickly breaking free from her lashes and rolling down her cheek.

She felt herself being gathered up into a pair of familiar arms that had ceased her fighting when he first had touched her. Before she knew it, she was strapped into a car, brought back to her house and put into her bed. By then she was calmed once again, still a bit shaken, the motion of the car and favorite songs playing on the radio for four hours helping the fact.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't think. It was a stupid idea from the beginning." Inuyasha apologized.

Kagome stared at him and saw how shaken up about it. How shaken up she had caused him to get. "You were only trying to help me get back into public, right?" Kagome closed her eyes, "I'm not ready, Inuyasha." When she saw the guilt on his face she quickly added, "At least not now but today it made me see that it's not that bad."

"Not that bad." Inuyasha shook his head and narrowed his eyes at her. "You barely made it inside and was freaking out within five minutes. You scared me to death. And it was all my fault!"

Kagome flinched.

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I shouldn't have done anything. I should of left you alone."

Her door opened and mom stepped into the room. "Is everything okay?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I'm leaving."

Akiko gave an understanding smile, "Alright. But my I talk to you before you go."

Inuyasha nodded again as he headed towards the door.

"Wait!"

Inuyasha and Akiko stared at Kagome. Both shocked for two different reasons.

"Inuyasha, don't feel…" She paused and thought for a second, "don't give up on me. You might not know this but you… you're probably the only one who can help me. It might take a while, maybe in a few weeks or months, but I won't be able to stand it without you."

Akiko at Kagome, at Inuyasha, then back to Kagome confused and wondering what had happened between them.

"So, don't give up just yet."

* * *

I was planning on making the chapter longer but where i'm planning on starting the story next i thought this would be a good break so thus i'm ending it here. XD

Review kudasai to arigatou!


End file.
